Impossibility Continuum
by LordDreadSigma
Summary: While working together investigating a villain lair Kim and Shego are thrown into another reality. Ron and Dr. Drakken work to recover them. Kigo, eventually. mild language. Beware Romans, raptors, and raging machines. Post graduation finale.
1. Sand, Sun, Surf, and Science

**AN:** Okay so… I just wanted to take a shot at the idea of a journey across time and space for our heroine and villainess, ex-villainess if you want to get technical. But to be frank this particular idea is borrowed from **TempestDash**, who wrote '**POSSIBILTY ENGINE'**. I'm not stealing the story or any of his characters or even plot points…just the general idea of time-space-reality traveling. But I felt like I owed him the props for the inspiration.

It will be Kigo, so f/f. There will be OCs as well, just in case there are some weirdoes out there that don't like 'em. And that's about it except for language… I don't do smut, and I'm not sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I did **not**, do **not**, and shall **never** own Kim Possible or any of its characters._(I'm sadden by this harsh reality too.)_

* * *

**Sand, Sun, Surf, and Science**

Not long after the attempted alien invasion Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the hero duo, finds themselves on route to a long dormant villain lair that just happened to be in a semi-active volcano.

The noon sun blazes down on them as they coast across the sea. Ron steps closer to Kim, "I still don't know why their coming along, KP." As he points back at the former evil duo, Shego and Dr. Drakken, sitting in the back of their hovercraft as they race toward the island. Her car was being upgraded by the twins and was at the time in more pieces than a villain's lair after Ron and Kim got through with it.

Shego sneers at the young monkey master, "Because Doc Cyclops said you needed our…'invaluable technical assistance', Buffon." She gladly provided the air quotes for the exact phrase used by the good Director.

With her hair whipping back in the wind Kim casts an eye through the sea of red, "And how exactly are a failed mad scientist and an ex-mercenary-villainess, who could never stop us from saving the world going to be any use in stopping another mad scientist from trying to take over the world?" Her grin was barely visible.

"Certainly seemed like we helped with that whole alien invasion thing, cupcake." Shego smiles as she casually inspects her talons.

"We still don't need the help." Kim grits her teeth as she faces forward again.

"Yet here we are." Shego smirks. Then she leans forward, "Plus, now correct me if I'm wrong, but we are using one of our hovercrafts, aren't we?" As she motions to the vehicle is question.

"Not that we actually needed it." Kim keeps her focus forward as she bites back.

"I'm sure you have some fishing boat captain whose life you saved…blah-blah-blah." Shego casts her hand in the air in a rolling motion.

Kim rolls her eyes and shakes her head lightly before announcing, "We're getting close to the...resort?"

"Sure this isn't just a Junior plot, Pumpkin?" Now standing to Kim's left Shego eyes the distant beach resort, being flanked by dense jungle on both sides, as it seems to stretch all the way up and into the volcano itself. The resort's sheer size made it rather easy to spot from their distant position.

Only slightly surprised by the plasma wielder's sudden presence beside her the redhead recovers quickly, "…Well, it was an unconfirmed villain's lair going active."

Shego steps back, crossing her arms, "If they know it's a villain shouldn't they send in a strike force and not a couple of teens with ex-evil back-up?" Then presents her right hand forward in an almost Hamlet pose.

Kim sighs, _'why didn't you just read the mission brief like I did?'_ But instead of actually inquiring she answers, "There isn't any confirmed villainy, just an old lair going active. They're sending us to check it out…and react as necessary."

"You've got this down to a science don't you, Kimmie?" Shego looks down at the back of Kim's head, _'Power suits you, whether you like it or not. And it's nice that someone else reads those damned briefings.'_

"Considering how many of these missions I've been on, most of which involved you two, yes." Kim smiles to herself.

Having been silent for most of the trip Drakken now inquires, "So…how does this work exactly?" Since the failure of their previous attempt to work together he wanted clear instructions on how this was going to work.

Bringing the hovercraft to a halt on a much smaller nearby island Kim turns and stands, "Shego and I will sneak in while you and Ron walk up to the front entrance." She gladly made the necessary hand gestures to indicate the two separate teams. But her plan is met with three stares of confusion.

She sighs heavily before proceeding, "Of the four us, which are the two most stealthy and talented at infiltration?" This rhetorical question is answered with Sego grinning as the other two look down.

Kim smiles before she asks a follow up rhetorical question, just to be safe, "And of the four of us which two are infinitely better suited for distraction?" Ron and Drakken look up with thin smiles on their faces. Shego simply laughs lightly, _'Power and Kimmie are definitely a match.'_

"That's what I thought." Kim nods shapely before she moves the craft just over the water and begins creeping toward the island. Staying to the western side of the island she hopes to avoid the resort's line of sight…or rather the line of sight from the resort that might allow a henchman or camera to catch their approach.

* * *

Parking the craft on a patch of sand obscured by several large rocks the teams separate and Drakken and Ron make their way to the resort. They encountered a few individuals in swim-ware walking about like it was just a normal day at a normal resort.

Drakken and Ron acted as if they had be there for days as not to draw attention while they lazily approached the desk inside the main lobby, "Uh, hello." Ron said to the seeming very distracted man wearing light blue sitting behind the oak and marble desk.

The man very quickly shifted his attention to the two standing before him, "Hello. How might I be of assistance, sirs?"

Ron took the imitative, "My uncle and I would like a couple of rooms." He pointed to Drakken and himself with his thumb.

"Sure, do you have any preferences? Jungle or ocean view? Standard or deluxe?" The man asked with a kind smile.

"Deluxe Ocean, please." Drakken cuts off Ron very sharply.

"Of course, two deluxe ocean view rooms. Enjoy your stay at the Impossible Resort. And if there's anything either of you require, we are here to serve." The man bows his head slightly as he hands them their keycards. They accept and move away from the desk casually.

After getting a little further away Ron leans over to Drakken, "Uhm, that was weird."

"Nonsense, we just got two of the most preferred rooms without even a moment's delay." Drakken gives him a dismissive wave as he stops at the lobby entrance, taking in the sea.

"No, I mean this place might actually be a resort." Ron having noticed the 'not very evil, in fact rather nice' atmosphere.

Drakken looks over at him with confusion, "Yeah, and?"

"We're here on a mission." Ron can't believe he has to remind him of that very fact.

Realization graces the blue man's eyes, "Oh, right…well, maybe GJ got it wrong." Then shrugs it off.

"Or your hovercraft's GPS was way off." Ron points at him.

"Either way, let's hit the pool until we hear from Shego or Possible." Drakken starts walking away as he waves for him to follow.

Ron hesitates for only a second before he follows, "Uh-uhm, okay." _'I know I could use the down time.'_

* * *

On the western face of the volcano two figures scale the rocky cliff-face. Shego swings herself up to the next handhold effortlessly, "This is a lot easier when I don't have to haul nearly two hundred pounds with me." She was rather glad Drakken was elsewhere for the more physically demanding part of this mission.

"Yeah, definitely not missing that right now." Kim agreed as she leapt up to a small crag, using it to swing up ahead of her green temporary teammate. Shego grinned, _'Always in competition mode, huh princess?'_

"So, who do you think reactivated a lair tagged by GJ?" Hoping to at least partially distract the teen heroine long enough to regain her lead.

Kim smiled, _'I'm not that easy, Shego.'_ Before she answered, "Since Drakken's with us, I have no idea."

Shego starts laughing a little louder than she should...which would have confounded Kim long enough for her to regain her lead, if the laughter wasn't genuine.

Kim stops climbing and looks over at the laughing woman, "What?"

"That was funny, Kimmie." Shego manages as she adjusts her hand-hold.

"He's your boss." Kim stares at her flatly.

"And? It's not like he's my husband." That thought sends a shudder down both of their spines.

"Still, you think you'd have one of those 'only I can insult that moron' complexes, after working with him for so many years." Kim states as she hangs there by one hand while looking right at Shego.

"Nope, insult away." Shego grins as she's about to keep climbing. But is interrupted by Kim pointing to a vent cover sticking out of the side of the cliff.

After tugging on it Kim concludes, "It's sealed…could you…?" And then motions to Shego.

"Sure, Pumpkin." Smiling Shego liquefies the seal and rips the cover off, _'This isn't as boring as I thought it would be…now if I could just get her to go on a heist with me, we could have some real fun."_

_9Dread9_

In no time they found themselves moving throughout the winding network of large ducts.

Stopping, Kim asks, "So, I've always wanted to know exactly how villains got these ridiculous lairs." It's something she had indeed always wanted to know and felt that she wouldn't get a better chance to ask.

"Most are personal preferences of the villain in question. Others are simply there…mostly likely abandoned by some of the older villains like Maniac or Hal the Heavy." Shego speaks casually as she, out of pure habit, tries to find the face of the person she's talking to…only to have Kim's ass obscuring her.

Turning herself to sit in a hunched position so she can see Shego, Kim considers the last part of the ex-villainess's answer, "I sometimes forget that there were villains running around before I was even born."

"Seeing as you're the Hero who has fought pretty much every villain there is, I can see why you feel that way." Remaining in the hands and knees crawling position makes a motion with one of her hands.

Kim chuckles, "Having a civil conversation with Shego while traveling through the air ducts of a strange villain's lair… definitely not how I thought this day would go." Then she turns back and begins crawling forward again.

"Which part?" Shego resuming her tailing.

"The 'you' part probably sticks out more considering…"

Kim is interrupted by Shego, "That you probably know more about vents than duct technicians?"

"Yeah, that." Kim laughs lightly.

"Of course I have chased you through more than a few duct systems." Shego proposes as Kim picks a vent at an intersection.

"While having a civil conversation?" Kim grins as she moves over the vent.

"Does 'die, Kimmie, die' count?" Shego asks with the smirk carrying in her voice. Kim scowls.

"I can't see your scowl…only your ass." She now scowls into the aforementioned muscle group.

Kim rolls her eyes and turns around motioning to a maintenance panel between them on the bottom of the vent, "Well, we're probably far enough in now." Shego once again provides the means of opening the hatch as they slip inside soon after, silently dropping to the floor.

* * *

**AN:** So any opinions on that first taste? Review if you would please.

Oh, and the time-space bits will come, there's no need to get ahead of ourselves just yet… It's called groundwork and/or a prelude, I'll let you pick which one.

Any fans of KP, please tell me if this feels right for the characters, because I haven't seen any KP in years, so I'm flying on old memories and various other stories.

-May Dread watch over you-


	2. Meet the Other Doctor

**AN:** Delighted, it doesn't suck…yet. I'm glad a few of you think they sound right…

Be very careful what you ask for 'guest reviewer' (sinister smile), because if not then we might end up with another Dread Moon…and that is a monster of a story. You have been warned, however I will try to add a little more where I can, but I want it to move fast so I can actually make it to the end of this tale.

Thanks for the reviews.

Sorry this chps a bit slow, I like to lay ground work…but there is some lovely Drakken and Ron mischief and a proper introduction of the 'villain', Dr. Impossible.

* * *

**At the resort proper:**

As the blue tinted doctor lays in a lounge chair by one of the two dozen pools available at the Impossible Resort, Ron runs over, "Drakken. Drakken. Drakken!" He ducks down behind the chair. Both had abandoned their mission gear for new pairs of swimming trunks, given to them complimentary of the resort… They didn't seem to question the fact that they had yet to be asked for payment for anything.

"Yeah, what is it?" Taking a sip of his umbrella drink he doesn't bother to look over at the young blonde.

"That's Junior." Ron points across the pool to a cabaña, which was in fact housing Senor Senior Junior and a bevy of beautiful young women.

"So?" Drakken raises his new pair of aviators as he casts a single eye on Ron, who was still hiding.

"This might be his resort after all."

Turning his head to look at the monkey master, "And?"

"Shouldn't we hide?" He takes a drink offered by a passing cabaña girl.

"Why?" Drakken lays back and refocuses on the task of relaxing.

"Because we're working for GJ and he's a villain."

As Ron finishes speaking the gears start to turn in Drakken's head, "…Right, of course. We should probably hide then." Then leaps off the chair and joins Ron behind it.

"Let's go." Ron motions to him as he begins moving to the nearest exit, still in a crouched position.

Drakken follows in the same manner as he starts remembering more about the mission, "I thought we were supposed to be a distraction?"

"If they don't know that Kim and Shego are here, then us being spotted will alert them." Ron proudly points out. Their style of walking draws infinitely more attention than if they had simply walked out, but it doesn't even hint at distracting Junior from the senoritas.

Now inside they stand and start walking normally. Drakken looks over at the more experienced hero, "So we hide until they find them, then we make a distraction?"

"Uhm…" Ron's at a loss.

Drakken grins as he gets a brilliant idea, "Or we cause a little mischief until then."

Ron looks at him with more than a little concern, "What are you planning?"

"A few minor accidents to draw attention away from the main facility." The blue man states plainly.

Ron's own mind begins grinding away as he notices a nacho cheese fountain, "How do you feel about a nacho volcano?" He grins diabolically.

Drakken sees both the grin and the fountain, "…I like the way you think, buf-Ron." And they both share the grin as the begin moving toward the fountain.

* * *

**Inside the lair:**

"Wow, no alarms or guards thundering down the halls." Kim's not sure if she's disappointed in the villain's security system or impressed that none of the security measures have detected them.

"Surprised that I'm more ninja than the supposed blessed super monkey ninja?" Shego smirks as she walks without a sound.

Kim considers her temporary partner, "…not really, you've bypassed some of the best security in the world."

Shego isn't sure why she feels the need to return the compliment, but she does, "And you've snuck-up on someone who bypassed the best security in the world." And doesn't regret it once it's out there.

"So we're both better at stealth than our counterparts?" Kim asks with a thin smile.

"Well, given just how terribly they both are it really isn't much of a comparison. Drakken and Ron couldn't sneak into an abandoned lot…in the middle of the desert."

"They aren't that bad." Kim tries to stand up for them…mostly Ron, despite his clumsiness issues.

"Switzerland." Shego's utterance brought back the first time they all attempted to work together two weeks ago, in which both Ron and Drakken set off every single alarm in Dementor's new lab…then accidentally trapped all of them. If it hadn't been for a stroke of brilliance on Kim's part they would still have been trapped…

"…okay, so they are that bad." Kim admits with her head hung low.

* * *

**Resort:**

"Is it strange that I'm enjoying this?" Ron looks over to Drakken as adjusts the flow rate of the cheesy goodness.

The blue man waves him off, "It's harmless fun to help out Possible, I don't see why you shouldn't."

After a second of considering this Ron agrees, "That's a good point…"

"Of course it is, I am a scientist after all." Drakken raises his voice as he indulges in self-flattery.

But is quickly brought back by Ron shushing him, "Shhhh, we don't want them to hear us." As he points to the security guards near the doors.

* * *

**Lair:**

Having wandered through several empty halls and rooms Shego looks over to Kim, "I'm not seeing any evil yet, Kimmie-cub." Her voice wasn't as much marked with annoyance at this being a bum run, but more with anxiety that this was a trap…it just felt too easy, even for them.

"Yeah, that's usually a bad sign." Kim offers with a sigh having had a bit too much experience in this particular field.

Kim's expressions were a dead give-away, but Shego still had to ask, "You think they know we're coming?"

"I'm expecting an ambush any second now." Kim says as they enter a large almost completely empty room with a set of double stairs at one end, going up to a curved, tinted glass wall. On either side of the wall were glass doors for each set of stairs.

Shego very casually remarks at the rather obvious office, "Well, that's probably the boss's office." She was anxious for a fight, far from afraid of anything this villain could throw at her…considering years of both Kim Possible, and Drakken's backfiring devices.

"Then it would be rude not to stop in and say 'hi'." Kim states very cheerily…with just a hint of diabolical in her eyes, that lovely little glint that shows she's ready for a little adrenaline surge.

Shego smiles, "I'd hate to be rude." And thinks, _'I love that look, things are going to get fun.'_

They each take a flight and approach with silent grace, not because it was necessary, for they were expecting whoever was inside to have already seen them. But out of sheer instinct as the two huntresses neared their prey with a disturbing harmony.

However they were not greeted by a squad of waiting goons, instead they were graced with a comfortably lit room with a small tray of finger-sandwiches and three cups of tea sitting on the large desk at the back of the steel colored room. As they neared what looked like an obvious trap, a man appeared from behind them, "Ms. Possible and Ms. Go, help yourself." And motioned toward the tray with one hand as he held the other up in surrender.

Whipping around they both looked at him suspiciously, "Ambush?" While maintaining a combat ready stance. They swiftly ran their eyes over the tall slightly bulky thirty-ish man with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. His pristine white lab coat might have hidden a weapon, but his hands were turned palm out and they could easily rush him before he drew it.

However the attack never came, "No, I would've sprung that just outside this room." He motions behind him as he bypasses them in favor of his desk chair.

Kim takes point, "So, you've been expecting us?" As she relaxes her style but remains ready to retake it.

He flops down in his seat, "Yes, ever since my sensors picked you up five miles out." And turns around summoning the massive new holographic display that was the back-wall. On it was their approach…from multiple angles, as well as several tracking displays; thermal, radar, bio-scan, and a few others that Kim had never seen before.

"I knew it was too easy." Shego snaps her fingers and simply walks over to the desk and snatches a mini-sandwich before falling back into one of the two 'guest' chairs.

He smiles as Kim joins Shego at the desk. "Your friends are making a wonderful distraction for you…nacho volcano, very interesting." As he brings up the security cameras shots of the two rigging the cheese fountain. He cocks his head sideways, "They seem to work about as well together as you two, of course they lack your subtly and skill, but nevertheless I like the effort and creativity."

"So are you going to try and conquer the world, or are we just interrupting the busy season?" Sure the sandwich was nice and all but Shego wanted a fight and this was grade-A boring, and her tone displayed that easily.

He slowly spins back around to face them, "Neither. I'm actually going to do the opposite and start my own anti-villain team to aid you while you're at university, Ms. Possible." Then focuses his eyes on the redhead with a kind smile.

"Uhm…thanks. But I think GJ can handle it." The offer was strange enough without it being in a villain lair/resort thing, so Kim is all too happy to reject it.

He waved dismissively, "Nonsense, those bureaucratic windbags would let half the world be captured before they filed the right form for an investigation request… And the busy season is winter." Shego was rather amused by the crack at the almighty GJ, which earned her a sharp glare from Kim.

Looking back over to the man in charge Kim asks politely, "And who are you exactly?"

Bowing his head, "Dr. Titanus D. Impossible."

"Impossible?" Shego looks over to the _'Possible' _beside her_, 'Possibles are rare and almost always related, but what about 'Impossibles'?'_ Her question was fair and Kim herself was also rather interested.

Feeling the gears turning in their heads, he offers, "The Impossibles and Possibles share common ancestry…actually, we were the same family up until the Hundred Years war, in which half the family sided with the English, the Possibles, and the other half sided with the French, the soon to be renamed Impossibles. We took the name Impossible because we were 'impossible' to defeat."

"Thanks for the history lesson, Doc. So can we get to the part about you being in a villain's lair?" Shego had plenty of interest in this new off-shoot of the Possible blood-line, but she certainly wasn't going to come out and ask…she was Shego after all. So she asks a more indirect question heavily related to the mission while simultaneously discovering data on this new…hero?

He shrugs and answers disturbingly casually, "Well, this was my liar when I was an insane super-villain."

"Insane super-villain?" Kim asks with more than a bit of concern that they might be in trouble after all.

Taking note of her concern he explains, "Yeah, I have a genetic disorder that causes certain neural pathways to degrade. Those particular pathways were responsible for my mental stability and ability to discern right and wrong…so with them degrading…"

"Insanity and evilness?" Shego offers as she balls a hidden fist, preparing for the attack.

He laughs, which certainly doesn't put them at ease, but he swiftly prevents them from leaping up and attacking him by saying, "Yes…but I developed a serum that can counteract and even repair the damage…as long as I keep injecting it into the back of my skull." Then rubbing the back of his head as he pulls a syringe case from his lab-coat he smiles. Shego releases her fist as Kim snatches the case. Taking out one of the needles she uses her wrist kimmunicator so Wade can analyze the serum within.

* * *

**Resort:**

Back at the resort's main banquet room a geyser of liquid cheese erupts over many hungry guests. This sends several staffers and guards into a frenzy to shut it down.

Laughing as they stroll down the hall Drakken leans over to his mischievous partner, "Any other ideas?"

Recalling the lobster, prepared in various forms, at the buffet Ron grins, "We could release the live lobsters into the pool."

Drakken grins, "Diabolical." As they head for the kitchen and the next step in causing a sufficient though unnecessary distraction for KP and Shego.

* * *

**AN:** Opinions are always welcome… and again sorry about the slowdown, it will get much better in the next chapters. And the KP/Shego will come…

And Romans, ninja wars, dinos, evil dictators, benevolent dictators, and things about Dr. Impossible that...not yet. :)

**Next Chapter:** Impossible Vs. Possible

-May Dread watch over you-


	3. Impossible Vs Possible

**AN:** And Wade's back with the results…in five seconds.

Just a few minor things I needed to fix, in case you're getting this as a re-post.

* * *

**Lair:**

Taking the down time, while waiting for Wade to get back to Kim, the three occupants of Impossible's office watch Ron and Drakken carry-out their plans for causing chaos. Though these pranks did cause an amused smirk to play across Shego's face, she wasn't going to be entertained by this for long…

Luckily Wade intervenes, "Wow, this serum is hyper-complex! I mean we're talking way advanced." As soon as he started speaking Dr. Impossible intercepted the transmission and sent it to the big screen behind him.

Now looking up at the super-sized image of Wade Kim nods, "Okay, but what is it?"

Still amazed by the substance he eagerly answers, "It's a virus that actually seems to be able to repair damaged neural tissue. It looks very similar to something being developed by a neurological study group in Norway...but theirs is only in the conceptual phases, while this looks like a practical variant." It was true that the medical sciences were far from the young genius's field of expertise, but comparing the two virtual structures of the viruses made for numerous similarities that the super tech easily caught.

Kim smiles, "Thanks, Wade."

Before she can kill the communique, not that she actually could, he hastily asks, "Wait, where did you get this? This is incredible."

She smiles a little wider, "A distant cousin made it." Knowing the reaction it would get from the young genius.

He rolls his eyes, "Figures. Talk to you later, Kim." And then tosses up a hand in parting.

"Alright, Wade." She nods and motions to the doctor before her, who ends the link almost at the same time as Wade.

"So you're not evil and we wasted a trip." Shego sighs as she sinks into her chair a little, slightly depressed that she wouldn't be brawling with cyborg-ninjas from space (she has a surprisingly rich fantasy life)…or more likely a few henchmen, probably from HenchCo.

"This is a five-star resort and you're welcome to all services free of charge." He offers kindly as he calls up the in-house directory for the resort on the giant screen.

"Spa?" Taking notice of generic women in bathrobes being pampered Shego inquires, truly intrigued…if she couldn't fight then she could at least relax like the goddess she was.

"World class." He answers proudly, then offers a casual layout of the island's amenities, "The main resort at the north side has the best beaches, pools, and generally all standard beach resort fair. The east side has hang-guiding, hovercraft landing pads, and high panoramic views for the rooms and glass floor sky-bar. The west has a deep-sea resort with a wonderful view of the marine life, scuba hatches, submarine tours, and of course a five-star seafood restaurant. Finally the south side has a deep dock for yachts; both for relaxing and the ever popular party." Through every description he advanced the video accordingly to showcase the activities and locations.

Shego smiles casually, "I could use a vacation."

Before Kim can protest the pointlessness of them relaxing the Doc asks, "Any preference in room?"

"About that sky-high?" Shego points to the most likely one-way mirrored rooms adorning a high cliff.

"One deluxe sky-high…or should I make that a honeymoon suite?" He was calling upon a rather healthy amount of video of the two interacting over the years…apparently in order to raise some extra funds Shego had started a shadowy gambling website for the fights between the teen heroine and herself. He had had the site hacked and discerned that there may have been a spark between the two given their…interactions. …However he did find it strange that it never occurred to any of the villains who watched it to use that information to better defend against the teen heroine, but oh well.

"Why…?" Shego eyed him curiously. He brought up a montage of, one of them being on top of the other in various fights…sometimes of them being in those positions a little longer than they should've been.

Realizing exactly what he was thinking they both screamed, "NO!" As they stood they slammed their fists on the desk in perfect unison…with red spread across both of their faces. A raging thought slithers through Shego's mind, _'What the hell is wrong with him, there is no way I would want to sleep with Kimmie! …though the nicknames probably didn't help him draw any other conclusion, and we do spend a lot of time rolling around on the floor…at least we won't be doing that anymore…I guess.' _Her internal anger diminishes significantly, but she keeps the external fully charged…minus actual plasma. Kim bares similar thoughts, _'SHEGO! Really, why in the universe would I want to sleep with Shego? She's my enemy, she's evil, and she's a she… Okay so she's no longer evil or my enemy, but she's still very much a woman…' _Kim darts her eyes over to reassure herself that Shego was indeed female in order to keep her anger boiling…

But her gaze falling on Shego's chest doesn't go unnoticed by the doctor, who laughs while not intimidated in the least, "Okay, so a double or two kings?" He always loved being right, so his smile was rather hard to contain.

Shego looks off to the side, away from both of them, "Two separate rooms…" Then sharply adds, with a fair bit of venom, "In fact I'll take one as far from her as possible." Kim nods sharply…not entirely sure when she decided to take a vacation, but not really regretting the idea of relaxing for once. ...at least until GJ or Wade calls her up for this or that mission to save whomever needs her.

He laughs again, "Okay, so a deep-sea suite and a sky-high suite it is." As he slides his fingers across his keyboard calling upon the hotel's registry and booking the aforementioned rooms.

* * *

**Resort:**

Carefully sneaking up to the Senior Cabaña Drakken inquires, "Are you sure about this?"

Ron grins, "Trust me, this will cause a lot of noise." As he carefully guards the tube in his left hand.

Drakken grimaces, still not convinced, "You've fought him before, but replacing his suntan lotion with Icy-hot doesn't seem like all that big a deal."

"We'll see soon enough." A very sinister grin plays across Ron's face as he recalls with a momentary shudder that Junior liked speedos…which meant he applied tanning lotion near a certain area. The blonde begins laughing rather manically internally as they get closer.

**_9Dread9_**

One of the guards responsible for observing the duo causing the series of mischievous pranks calls to the doctor's second in command, "Uhm…Juliet, should we stop Mr. Stoppable and Dr. Drakken?"

The short mocha skinned woman in her mid thirties smiles as she watches them on the security feed, "Boss said they are to be left alone…besides they're stunts are rather amusing." She laughs a little as leans back in the executive of the resort's chair.

"Yes, ma'am." The guard nods sharply then returns to his duty.

* * *

**Lair:**

Deciding to give them a tour of the facility to help reaffirm that he was indeed not evil or hiding anything, he led them out of the office and began taking them through the secret rooms and hidden passages.

"I have to say, Doc, this is a nice lair." Shego rather likes the spacious, well lit, dry, and non-rodent or insect infested passages, remarking internally, _'I definitely worked for the wrong mad scientist…I bet he paid for better healthcare and a nice retirement package as well…'_

Kim smirks as she nudges Shego from her little thought world, "And she would know, seeing as they used to change lairs on a weekly basis." The cut earns the redhead a glare from the emerald eyed merc.

He does a little bow, "Then I'm flattered Ms. Go. It is one of my nicer lairs… then again I was detained before I really needed many." Then shrugs it off.

"So GJ gotcha' huh?" Shego asks more as a casual statement as opposed to a question.

He shakes his head, "No, Global Protectorate, Global Justice's predecessors, sealed me up inside my special pocket dimension prison cell…30 years ago. Lucky for me no time passes inside, so no aging." He does a little presentation stance to showcase his still young body.

"How old are you?" Shego eyes him as she begins running the numbers compared to his current appearance.

"Sixty-one." He smiles proudly.

"Wow." Kim more surprised by how long he's been gone as opposed to the fact that he had skipped thirty years of aging, "But what did you do that got you trapped in there for thirty years?"

He smiles at how neither of them asked about the particulars of his cell, while answering "Was about twenty seconds from conquering the world…if it hadn't been for a solar flare knocking out my satellites." His left eye begins to twitch as he dead stops in the hall, he may no longer be evil…but he still hated to lose…a very Im/Possible trait.

"I've never heard about that." Given it was thirty years ago, Shego still feels that she should've know about a villain that needed to be locked inside a timeless prison.

Letting his anger subside he forces a smile, "Not surprising, they most likely used my Mes-ro-non to erase me from everyone's memories. Probably repaired and then used my satellites to broadcast the signal across the world." His eye begins to twitch again.

"They erased you from the world then locked you inside another dimension just because you were a little crazy evil?" But internally Shego can't help but think, _'This guy must have been evil to the core to get that treatment.'_

Again he lets the anger subside and resumes walking, "Really just a pocket dimension, but basically. And if it wasn't for me designing a backdoor for the cell with nothing, except the equipment I secretly stored in there when I was still evil…just in case, I would still be in there." He wasn't stupid, he took precautions before he left GP.

Kim's gaze narrowed on him, "So you're a fugitive?"

"If no one remembers me as such is it really true?" He offers casually.

But her gaze only intensifies, "Did you escape?" As she crosses her arms.

"Yes." He answers flatly.

"Then yes, **fugitive**." The word is soaked in denunciation.

He sighs, "I'm not in the mood to go through the trivialities with GJ right now, so I think I'll just remain forgotten until I save the world a few dozen times."

Strangely enough Shego was in agreement with both and didn't want either to look at her to pick a side…so she decides to remark on the room that they had just entered, "…So what is this room exactly? It's kind of barren." She looks over to the two currently locked in a death glare staring contest with each other…and she's fairly certain that is was colder than when they first entered, which is saying something when you're in a freaking volcano... and a plasma wielder for that matter.

Without breaking the stare he answers, "Prototype testing room; reinforced walls and an emergency hatch in the floor to drop the device being testing into molten magma." He points over to the large line in the middle of the floor where the floor doors meet.

"Lava." Kim sneers, correcting him.

"It's technically still in the ground, so magma." He smirks, correcting her correction.

"He got you, Princess." Shego chuckles…only to have Kim break her lock with the Doc and unleash her glare on Shego.

Winning the staring contest Impossible motions to a large hexagonal contraption, marked with various deep uniform grooves, extruding pieces of crystal (or at least an alloy that resembled crystal), and power cables, situated a quarter of the way from the wall, "And that right there was the last device I was working on." Of course with the large separating line down the dead center of the face plate and several hinges on either side it looked like…

"A giant door?" Kim bites, slightly bitter at losing…a sign that they were related despite centuries of separation.

"Wormhole generator." He states proudly.

Of course given the girl's experience with that tech, Kim remarks, "Seems like a thing with scientists." Receiving a nod from Shego.

"I suppose it is **now**…" He's all too happy to remind her that he developed it more than a decade before she was even born. Then adds, "But it'll get you anywhere you need to go…but the targeting is a bit wonky, the power draw is a ridiculous and it isn't the most stable thing in creation. But with that said it has the capacity to cross dimensions, realities, time, and of course, space."

The duo had been inspecting the device, looking for the tell-tale signs of a failure waiting to happen… and as if by divine intervention a massive surge in energy arcs across the surface of the door. Before anyone could react the face-plate separates and Shego and Kim were drawn into the blinding light of a purple vortex that had near-instantaneously formed inside the 'door'.

Dr. Impossible watches as the two try to claw at empty space as they are taken away from this universe, "And it has a nasty tendency to turn itself on." Remarking before he turns toward the console near one of the entrances to the room and calls up his second in command, "Juliet, I need you to fetch Mr. Stoppable and Dr. Drakken."

The woman had nearly fallen out of her seat when her boss appeared on the screen before her, but she recovers and salutes, "Yes, sir." Then very swiftly follows his orders. Impossible gets to work immediately summoning a sea of minions to carry equipment into the prototype testing room, all of the minions were dressed in white full riot gear…minus the shield.

* * *

**?:**

As Shego and Kim appear on the other side of the vortex they find themselves flying through the air, their trajectory takes them high and beyond the vortex as they rocket over a ridge and into the jungle. Seeing that they'll be in for a rapidly approaching hard landing Shego grabs Kim and wraps her body around the teen. Kim herself situates to fire her grappling hook from her wrist kimmunicator at one of the trees and uses it to angle and slow their velocity, figuring Shego assumed she would do that and merely latched on for the ride.

The hook just barely latches in time for it to allow Kim to arc them on a new trajectory…their increased hang-time and higher arc eats up their momentum, greatly slowing them down. However they are still moving fairly fast as they hit the ground with a _'thud'_.

* * *

**AN:** Is Impossible still evil? Are Drakken and Ron in deep trouble? Will the heroines ever make it home? Find out next week in… *snickering* (I'm a sucker for the classics)…

**NC: **Green Is Lovely

Feedback (review) is/are polite, and as KP fans you should be polite, right? :{)

-May Dread watch over you-


	4. Green Is Lovely

**AN:** _…Why is your house so small? (looks around) It isn't really worth breaking into…but since I'm already in the kitchen I might as well ransack your frig… (opening frig door) Please read the story as I 'barrow' this birthday cake, uhm chocolate… (aunt's homemade German chocolate cake is swiftly disappearing…)_

*coughing* Sorry, I tend to employ the freak them out policy. Enjoy the story though… :{)

* * *

Much to Kim's surprise the impact with the ground was far less painful than she thought it would be. She performs a quick mental check to see if she had even an inkling of pain, and the only pain that registered was a little soreness in her arms from holding the grappling cable when she redirected their angular momentum… Then suddenly she remembers that she wasn't alone, "Shego?" The redhead sits up and begins darting her eyes about searching for the green warrior within the dense jungle around her.

The search ends rather abruptly as she hears a groan from beneath her, "Yeah, Princess?" Kim looks down to the find that she is currently sitting on Shego's stomach.

Instead of getting up Kim simply turns herself so that she can see Shego's face without craning her neck, and then asks, "Are you alright?"

"I might be better if you **get off me**." Shego sneers with hints of agony in her voice.

Kim quickly leaps up and apologies, "Sorry." Completely disregarding that this was still Shego, her former nemesis.

Seeing the sincere look on Kim's face causes Shego to lose a little of her bite as she sits up, "Yeah, well…I'm not dead, thanks to that grapple trick." She nonchalantly motions to her compatriot with her hand.

"No big." Kim casts ever so casually.

Something about the way Kim used that phrase always made Shego think it was a form of passive-aggressive gloating, so she bites, "Well, seeing as you were saving your own skin too." As she rises from the muddy jungle floor…she was grateful that the mud absorbed some of the impact…but cursed the fact that her back and ass were surely going to be bruised from the still hard impact.

But Kim merely smiles sweetly, "You're welcome."

Rolling her eyes Shego changes the topic, "…So, ambush?"

Kim rapidly replays everything about this mission, "…It would have been a great way to get rid of us." She was heavily favoring the escaped fugitive that was once insane evil, or at least as he says, as the villain res…

Her thoughts are interrupted by the very one she was just thinking of, _**"…Ms. Possible….Ms. Go….are either….of you….there?"**_ Heavy static graces the message being broadcast from Kim's kimmunicator.

The look of surprise on Kim's face allows Shego to forget about her bruised backside, and ask with a smirk, "You gonna get that, Pumpkin?"

"_**Come in….Ms. Possible…Ms. Go….are either…of you….there? Please….respond…"**_

Kim cuts him off as she answers, "Hello! Dr. Impossible?"

"_**Yes, Ms. Possible….I'm here." **_The distance from the wormhole was causing a severe lack in signal strength, the fact that they were talking at all was somewhat of a miracle. There was also the inherent EM activity of the anomaly causing some distortion.

"What happened?" Kim asks as Shego leans against a tree with one hand while rubbing her back with the other, completely content to let the redhead do the talky-talky bit.

"_**Another….drawback….of the…gateway. Don't worry…I'm sending…you a….return door…"**_

"Thanks, we'll be waiting." Kim's kind tone doesn't translate across as Dr. Impossible is receiving the same static.

"_**Incoming…"**_ The com cuts with a spike of ear-splitting static. Pain plays across both of their faces, but on account of Kim's proximity and her being attached to the device she gets it far worse.

* * *

**Lair:**

Back in the Testing Lab Dr. Impossible has retrieved Ron and Drakken and informed them of the situation…

"What do you mean they can't just come back?" Ron basically howls as he flails his arms about in anger.

"Wormholes are a one-way phenomenon. They'll need to create their own door." Impossible offers as he disregards Ron's tone.

Seeing that his temper is not getting him the answer he wants Ron tries to calm down, "But why can't they just comeback after they get it?"

The elder doctor sighs, "Because, I haven't perfected the targeting on the portable door. Hell, the targeting on this one is wonky at best." Impossible slaps the giant gate with a swirling pool of energy still active inside of it.

Calming even further, Ron asks, "Then why don't you perfect it then send it through?"…a seemingly logical question.

Drakken had been silent, taking in the explanation and the device itself. He now offers, "Because we might not be able to get the same destination again and leaving it on would more than likely burn out the key systems." Drakken may not have been a social butterfly…and more than a few (all) of his schemes failed, but he knew various principles inside and out…it was the implication of his knowledge of advanced and theoretical physics that he struggled with.

Impossible nods sharply, "Exactly. But if they begin using the device its targeting software will begin to adapt to the near incalculable variables in crossing multiple realities and dimensions. If we're lucky the damn thing will get close to our gate and it will draw the wormhole to us."

Drakken carries the thought further, "Since this location has ample energy and a sort of marker having made so many passages across creation." He was thinking more about the mass of exotic or warp particles that would be near the gateway, but dumbed it down for Ron.

Impossible smiles as he nods, "Correct again, Doctor."

"So what we just wait?" Ron tosses up his hands, his anger returning.

The young monkey master had been hoping that he would have received a 'No', but instead Impossible says, "Yes, Ron, we will just have to wait... and of course work hard on both perfecting this device and new upgrades for the portable one." Despite his earlier statement about questionable targeting for the gateway, it did have a fair chance to find the girls again if they actually had the door and were using it…but the probability was still only .5%, which was significantly higher than .00000000000000001% at best without them having the portable door.

"And I'd appreciate the help Dr. Drakken." Impossible would be all too happy to have another brilliant scientist working on this problem…and not just his staff and Ron, which could make things worse…given the stolen GJ files. For Impossible had read the files and could see that Drakken had more than just a passing capability if only he had proper guidance and the right work environment.

Drakken nods, "Of course…" He then smiles, "I'm getting the hang of this hero thing. It's rather nice." That and he still owed Shego for saving his life nth times.

* * *

**?:**

Having recovered from the near deafening screech of the com cutting out, Kim finally stands and joins Shego, who looks over to her, "Well, now all we have to do is find the blasted thing." Remarking at how they had to wait until Kim was ready, …yet her tone was not very cruel.

Ignoring the look Shego is giving her, Kim shrugs, "Shouldn't be that hard."

"Do you remember which way we came?" The merc asks with a self-assured smirk.

The disorientation of the impact and subsequent recovery had made her rapid observations of their exit from the vortex meaningless, so Kim confesses, "No…but it shouldn't be that far away." Then decides to head toward a hill, high ground equals a vantage point for discerning their surroundings.

Following behind her, Shego asks casually, "And the locals?" Not that she cared all that much about whoever the hell happened to be around, but she would like to hear Kim's policy.

Increasing her pace, Kim answers flatly, "I'm not seeing anything except trees and some more trees and…ooh a meadow." Kim very mockingly points out the field through a few trees.

Regardless of how amused she is by the redhead's expression, Shego still sneers, "…Let's just look for a big glowing portal." She takes the lead as they appear in the clearing.

Despite being more-or-less prepared for anything…they seemed to have been utterly flabbergasted by a herd of multi-ton reptiles with large bone frills attached to their skulls and three large horns protruding forth from said skulls. The images from field trips to the natural history museum and random artist and movie renditions were blown away as the real deal was now before them. Rough sandy brown painted their skin as the herbivores grazed only a few dozen yards away.

Shego is the first to break the silence, "So…Triceratops?" As she maintains her gaze on the lumbering beasts.

Kim offers in response, "I seriously doubt people will be our biggest concern." As she forces herself to look over to Shego…and finds herself slightly amused by the bewildered stare on the green skinned woman's face.

When Kim starts to fight a giggle, Shego immediately breaks her stare and moves toward the high hill, "Let's just pray that the 'door' is nearby so we can avoid fighting off packs of Dromaeosaur or a T-rex." With bite in her voice...and a little flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.

As they walk up the rising mound Kim takes in the scenery, no longer obscured by the thick jungle, "It certainly is beautiful isn't it?" The bounty of untouched land stretching out in an unending sea of lush grandeur.

Shego's answer brings Kim back from the scenery, "...Yeah, green, green, green, little darker green, and brown. Real beautiful." Her tone seems to only have gotten more venomous for no apparent reason as she tosses her arms about motioning to all the various shades of vibrant green.

"I think green is a lovely color." Kim doesn't register what she just said until after it leaves her mouth, _'uh-oh.'_

At that Shego dead stops and turns around with a commanding smirk, "Careful, Princess, or I might start thinking that you actually wanted that honeymoon suite." The venom completely evaporates with this little tease.

Walking past her, Kim rolls her eyes, "So not the drama." Shego simply shakes her head and follows, grinning, _'I'm sure it's fine that teasing pumpkin can distract me from the fact that we're a least 65 million years into what could be our past...'_

* * *

**Lair:**

Inside Impossible's office Drakken and Ron look up at Dr. Director's face on the jumbo screen, "How exactly did this happen?" Having just been told that Kim Possible and a recently helpful Shego were gone from this universe, she was a little bit pissed to say the least.

"Uhm…bad luck?" Ron offers hesitantly.

"Mr. Stoppable, I'm going to have to send in an entire GJ science team to fix your screw-up." She eyeballs him with a few of the veins in said eye bursting, tinting most of her eye a bright red.

Drakken steps in to support his partner in mischief, "It was technically an error on the part of GJ when they failed to properly deactivate this facility's power-grid." With his eyes closed…for obvious reasons.

She shifts her sight to the blue man, "Excuse me?"

Forcing himself to keep his eyes closed he states firmly, "I think I made myself perfectly clear."

Her nostrils flare as she narrows her vision, "Might I remind you _Dr._ Lipsky that you are this close to being tossed in a cell…and without Shego to save you." Her hand gesture showing how close he was to prison was lost on him, despite how tempted he was to look.

Now Ron comes to Drakken's aid, "He's been given a full pardon, you have no grounds to do that."

This display of loyalty catches her off-guard, so she shakes her head to clear her thoughts and try a different approach, "…Regardless, I'll have to send…"

Interrupting her with his eyes now open Drakken states, "It might be safer if we handle it…considering the fact that it could activate again. If we don't report back-in every hour on the hour you can send in your forces, but until then it makes more sense if you keep the risk to a minimum."

Surprised for the third time in only ten minutes she needs a few seconds to recover, "…I'm rather surprised by you Lipsky, for once you have a fair point. And I agree, Director out." The screen fades to static.

Ron looks over to Impossible hiding in the corner, "How was that?"

Acting as if he wasn't just _cowering_ (because frankly the chance of having all of GJ swarm just for him was a tad bit unnecessary, but he'd rather not take the risk) in a corner, he strides over, "Perfect. That should keep her at bay as long as you keep checking in."

"Will it actually open again at random?" Ron wasn't sure if that was a ruse or their fate.

Impossible tosses up a hand dismissively, "No, as long as we open it every now-and-again it should be perfectly fine. It hadn't been opened in a while so it built up a charge and released it by opening a doorway that drew in your missing compatriots."

"Okay…" Ron nods as they head back into the testing lab…now filled with equipment and a few scientists.

* * *

**AN:** Okay so dinos are far from original, but it certainly is one way to start things off, right?

_Oh, and sorry about your microwave…I forgot the fork was on the plate. And that cake was boss. ;{)_

Dromaeosaurs are basically the 'raptors' from Jurassic Park. Shego has her secrets.

**NC:** Was that a Naked Molerat?

-May Dread watch over you-


	5. Was That a Naked Molerat?

**AN:** I apologize to any paleontologist or paleontological enthusiasts …and I will do the proper re-writes if any of you correct me with evidence to back up your claims (I ain't wiki)

Setting up something in this chp, so just roll with it...

* * *

**65million+ BC: **

Standing upon the crest of the hill with the sun still climbing to the east behind them, Shego and Kim look out at the pre-human world. Sunlight glistens off the thin layer of moisture still on the tops of the trees. Kim can even make out a feint rainbow playing off in the distance. While Shego smiles as she allows herself to indulge the richer oxygenated air, scented with a hint of fresh rain.

Though the hill itself was small it sat upon a large promontory jutting out over a mighty valley stretching far to the south beyond the horizon. At the center of the valley was a growing river that twisted gently through the thinner forest below them. The fact was that the valley was so thin at where they were that they could see across to the cliffs of the mountains on the other side.

Taking her eyes away from the wide chasm before them Shego catches a glimmer of light off to their right, "Well…we might have to do a _little_ searching for that door." She motions to the glowing portal swirling a hundred feet over the crown of the valley.

Kim looked down into the valley just below the door, "Maybe it cleared that ridge too." Noting that the ridge Kim had seen when they came through was more of a bluff separating a cliff overlooking the valley and the jungle beyond.

The merc turns her head back to the redhead and deadpans, "Yeah…what are the chances of that?"

Taking a quick look around the teen grimaces, "Given our current luck…really low." Then looks at Shego with determination in her eyes, "But we can't just give up."

Thoroughly enjoying the spitfire's fervor Shego grins, "Didn't say we were, Princess. I'm just not in the mood for drudging through the undergrowth while avoiding…" Shego stopped dead…as her eyes fell upon movement just inside the trees near the bottom of the hill. Given the mass of the disturbance and its location relative to the herbivores that inhabit this timeline, the modern day hunter assumes it must be her pre-human counterpart seeking a meal.

With Kim looking at her slightly confused the green woman speaks very calmly, "Pumpkin, we need to move…_now!_" She tilts her head toward the thinner jungle to the left side of the clearing.

Kim follows Shego's gaze, "Wha…" She cuts herself off once she swiftly sees the shifting for herself, "Oh, yeah…let's go."

Shego carefully surveys for any others as they slowly descend the hill toward the portal, "…Hopefully it won't want two tiny little snacks, especially if it plans on ambushing one of those horn-heads." Then she glances over to the still grazing herd. Kim ventures a glance right as a behemoth emerges from the tree-line behind the herd. Its massive head generates a bellow as it thunders toward one of the calves.

As the adults are moving to intercept the super predator another emerges from the forest roughly a hundred meters from the first, arcing toward another defenseless meal. It too is intercepted by more adults moving into a defensive barrier.

Both Shego and Kim snap their attention to the loud crash as the one they were mindful of stomps toward the herd. The hammering of its massive feet slamming the ground outmatches the splintering of the smallish tree crashing to the ground in its wake. As the third closes in, the herd forms a near perfect circle of spears and frills to defend the young at the center. Shego and Kim could more easily discern the two-tone coloring of this rex's hide, noting the olive green that painted the upper body, while a green toned brown inked the skin below the flank down to its legs.

The sight of three tyrannosaurus rex, or at least what was believed to be the legendary hunters given their size and general silhouettes, in the middle of a hunt is more than enough to cause the girls to stop their escape and observe…for this was without question a once in a lifetime experience that millions would die for.

The question of what will the rexes do now never comes up because the two smaller rexes begin darting at the group of herbivores, trying to get one of the adults to make an opening in the defense for the larger one, most likely a female, to exploit. A younger male takes the bait and charges at one of the passing rexes, but before the larger one can attack him an older bull slams her from the side with his frill, causing her to stagger to the side. After the impact she doesn't get very far before her damaged femur causes her to crash to the ground letting out a series of pained bellows.

Shego leans over to Kim, "She's done."

Slightly stunned Kim questions, "What?"

Speaking flatly Shego clarifies, "Theropods don't recover from that type of injury." Without breaking her concentration on the scene before her.

"Theropods?" Sure Shego could just happen to know the name for two-legged dinos off-hand but Kim still had to ask.

"Bipedal dinosaurs."

"I know, I was just wondering how you knew." She raises an eyebrow curiously waiting for Shego to turn and face her.

"I'm a predator so…" At that moment Shego looks over to see Kim's expression, causing her to briefly pause before resuming, "…I figured I'd have a little common courtesy for some of the most powerful predators to have ever existed."

Kim leans in "Sure and if I were to search you _real_ room for…"

Shego cuts her off by sneering, "You'd get my flaming fist up your ass." At the same time she lights her left hand and holds it near the redhead's face.

Kim pokes her head around the green energy, "Is that supposed to be threatening or kinky?" And smirks.

"Whichever you prefer, Princess." Shego winks before she drops her hand back to normal.

Kim's reply is cutoff by a loud deafening roar being projected by a fourth giant joining the fray around the herd. The girls look back to see the large carnivore stalking toward the wounded female not the herbivores as another rex appears behind the intruder.

With the appearance of these predators the herd breaks its defensive formation and stampedes through the thinner part of the forest near where the female was initially waiting. Abandoning the female the two smaller rexes pursue the herd, leaving her to the mercy of the two approaching terrors.

Shego snorts, "Huh, some kids."

Seeing the wounded mother causes Kim to ask, "Should we…intervene?" Her hero drive was burning for them to do something to help the wounded…even if she was a multi-ton killing machine, who try to eat them as soon as they got close.

The green warrior glares at Kim, "And why would we help a blood-thirsty predator…or, how for that matter?"

Kim flashes an innocent smile, "You could scare them away. They are still animals and all animals are afraid of fire, so plasma should make them run twice as fast."

Narrowing her vision Shego levels her tone, "You're assuming that I want to help an already dead dino. It's better if she goes down fighting like the great predator she is." Unfortunately she gives Kim a little glimpse of something when her voice takes on a bit of admiration for the rex.

"We'll get into how you just revealed something about yourself later, right now I'm going to help her." Kim finishes as she runs toward the predators, staying near the treeline…but otherwise acting very much the heroine by charging headlong into unnecessary danger.

Shego shouts, "I'll send flowers to your grave."

Turning on the ball of her foot Kim look back to Shego and shouts, "I'm sure you'll deliver them personally every week." Then winks before resuming her new mission.

Left gaping at the exchange Shego takes a minute before she groans, "…frag." Then runs after the redhead, _'I would so not send them every week…maybe twice a month but certainly not hand delivered.'_ Suddenly a flash of the last few years' highlights grace her mind, most of which starring a redhead. Pushing herself to run a little faster, _'Okay so she's right.'_

* * *

**Lair:**

Inside the smaller fabrication and repair lab a few rooms away from the testing lab, Ron suddenly realizes something so he asks Doctor Imp, "I have a question."

Impossible shakes his head as he remarks, "This isn't school, Ron. Ask away."

And he does, "How would the door go through the portal if the door is making the portal?"

Scratching his head Drakken confesses, "Yeah, I've been wondering that myself." Again practical application of advanced concepts can be tricky with Dr. Lipsky.

Impossible shrugs, "Actually it's rather simple. Once you shut down the door it takes thirty seconds for the portal to close, so you have half a minute to make it through before it closes. Because the wormhole will draw latent energy from the surrounding space to try and keep itself active, that usually culminates to about 30 secs of extra time."

The blue doc nods, "Huh, that does make sense, but…"

Drakken is cut off by Impossible stating, "If you really want me to explain exactly how it draws said latent energy in a lengthy discussion using math that has ten times as many constants as numbers then I will happily oblige."

Ron shakes his hands as he backs away, "No, I'm good."

"Yeah, I have work to get to, so maybe later." Drakken pretends to work on a failed prototype of some kind.

Titan laughs, "Have fun. As for you, Mr. Stoppable, until we get setup proper could you go grab some food." This draws approving grunts and nods from the techs assisting.

Instead of outright refusing Ron groans, "All the way back down in the resort? Can't we just have them bring it to us?"

Impossible wags a finger in front of him, "Not all of the staff is privy to this facility, and I'm not about to ask the guards to become delivery boys. Besides you can take the express elevator and just go to the mall under the resort."

"Mall?" Because really, who builds a mall under a resort on an island with a semi-dormant volcano?

He nods as if he was sure he already mentioned that, "Yeah, it was Juliet's idea…apparently a very popular one." Of course he found it strange too but the initial feedback from the test groups was too high not too.

Ron figuring mall means foodcourt, and a foodcourt means, "Does it have a Bueno Nacho?"

Imp(ossible) nods, "I believe so."

"I'll be back." Ron shouts already running toward the door. Out of Ron's pocket Rufus makes his debut, agreeing with Ron. He had apparently filled up before the trip and was in a rather lengthy food-coma, until mention of BN.

Fairly stunned by the rodent's appearance Impossible rubs his eyes as he asks the lab, "Uhm, was that a naked mole-rat?" But no one answers since he was the one only one who saw him and Drakken was avoiding him for fear of being out classed. Imp considers injecting himself just in case he's losing it...

But a nameless male guard approaches him, "Sir?"

"Yes?" He turns to face the soldier as he removes his hand form his jacket forgoing the injection for now.

The man delivers the report, "We located highly toxic fungus at Site Five." Site Five was Impossible's bio-weapons research facility as a villain...though he never actually used the facility himself he had several teams of brilliant bio-chemists working there nonstop for nearly two years.

Impossible wastes no time relaying his decision, "Then I authorize Nova-purge protocols. If the spores are already growing then the facility is compromised. Call back the troops for full decontamination, then light it up." Nova-purge means detonating a super fusion bomb…or the much preferred given the technicality of the explosion a mini-nova bomb.

"Understood, sir." The man departs to relay the orders after a sharp nod.

"Trouble?" Juliet decided to grace the labs with her presence to see what all the commotion was about for herself.

His expression becomes more grave, "I took too long setting up the cleanup crews, so now the failsafes are activating."

She grimaces, "Somehow that doesn't make me feel safe."

He chuckles lightly, "Then you maybe one of the few to survive if I fail to deactivate or destroy them."

A sly smile plays across her face, "Do I get danger pay?"

He laughs much harder, "…Sure, and double overtime in the event society collapses."

She's grinning ear to ear, "Nice. Come on end of the world." Not realizing that no society means money will be utterly useless. But Imp wasn't going to say anything about that to her anytime soon.

* * *

**Near Site 5:**

Within the hour a newly purchased HenchCo stealth bomber carries an Impossible special toward an uncharted island now being consumed by a twisting fungus forming into massive monstrosity. At the captain's order the package is away. The oversized missile engages it's booster as the bomber hits full throttle to escape.

The missile hits the dead center of the monster before it can swat it aside...the proximity sensor activates the bomb just inside the fungus. Once the super-excited Hydrogen molecules reach fusion velocity they begin to form Helium molecules, generating enormous amounts of heat and radiation. Each fusion accelerates the process, leading to a runaway chain reaction that consumes the entire island in a flash of brilliant light and tremendous heat. Reaching critical mass the ball of plasma begins to collapse in on itself until it detonates into a massive flash of ultraviolet light, isotopic radiation, and thermal radiation that boils away several dozen cubic miles of ocean.

The ocean floor is exposed to the light of day before water begins to surge into the void left by the blast. The island itself is completely erased from existence, leaving only the hyper dense Dark Celestium-Z core used for the creation of the artificial super gravity field that generated the mini-nova effect.

The bomber was long gone, and missed the light show... but GJ's satellites didn't…

* * *

**AN:** So? And if that last part sounded wrong I do want to know so I can repair it.

Thank Odin for YouTube, for I finally got to watch me some KP, yay. :{)

**NC**: Sweat, Blood, and Nachos

-May Dread watch over you-


	6. Sweat, Blood, and Nachos

**AN:** Okay so we are starting off with GJ, as a response to a mini-nova bomb obliterating an island inhabited by a fungus that seemed to have gained sentience of some kind. The tech team I reveal will be the pinnacle of ultra geeky, as it is a 'it's funny because it's not true' stereotype…plus they feel like what would be in the KP universe, but then again you tell me.

Then we check on Kim and Shego with their dino dilemma... ending with Ron and Rufus's adventure to get nachos...and other things for the tech guys. :{)

Enjoy...

* * *

**Global Justice Head Quarters**, 37secs after the detonation of the mini-nova bomb:

Just outside the armory Dr. Betty Director was speaking with a veteran agent about an upcoming op in a potentially hostile third world nation in the South Pacific, when a tech sends an emergency call for her presence in the Satellite Logistics Department's main room.

She dismisses the agent before swiftly making her way to the archive wing of the facility. Descending several floors she comes to the 'Pit' as it's _cleverly _called by all but the techs inside, since it is at the near bottom of the compound and very few people are ever seen entering or leaving the dank hole. Not at all enjoying the smell she associated with this accursed room, which was usually a mixture of a severe lack of regular bathing, decaying food of various types; primarily pizza and donuts, a mist of saturating sweat that would leave even the cleanest shirt a rather oily grease color upon simply entering the room, and finally the raw overpowering scent of twenty men and nine women's combined BO, she took several deep breaths before opening the door.

As soon as the door opens she is greeted by the expected odor hitting her like a wave. Steeling her nerves beyond what she would use to deal with killers she steps into the room surrounded by walls comprised of monitors revealing numerous data feeds from the Global Justice satellite network. The techs were busy pouring over the unending stream of intel before it was then relayed into the main servers for further processing by the other divisions. Almost all the desks were expectantly covered in week old half-eaten pastries and stacks of stained, unfinished paperwork. Groaning at the sheer level of unprofessionalism displayed by some of the most brilliant analysts in the world she moves toward the man that summoned her to this hell.

Chief Velios, a lanky Italian male showing at least a level of professionalism by actually wearing a suit…albeit stained in several spots. But still his attempts to show that he is not just another data nerd in his twenties with a massive crush on Shego, as revealed by the massive poster of her in a combat stance on the back wall…oddly enough facing a relatively new Kim Possible poster in an inverted pose almost as if they were a match set, gave him some hope for improvement. He honestly looks to be the most 'clean' of any of the geeks present, but he still is a far cry from Director's ideal minimum standards of any GJ employee. Despite her distaste for this department's 'style' it has been proven that trying to make then the same as the rest of the spit 'n' polish workers was a disaster that cost GJ half the Pit's staff. Signing she taps his shoulder.

Turning to meet her gaze, Velios immediately offers, without unnecessary pleasantries, "Ma'am, we picked up a massive spike in thermal energy in the South Pacific." The fact that she had just been discussing operations in that particular region of the world did not escape her, but it could have been mere coincidence, so she reserved judgment.

However, the South Pacific volcano liar that had apparently been the site of one of her most valuable asset's disappearance did cross her mind so she inquires, "How massive? And where exactly?"

Bringing up the coordinates and the satellite telemetry, the chief answers, "Significant…in excess of 35 million degrees Kelvin. And…-42.540129,-149.501953, ma'am."

As soon as he said million Director knew this wasn't a volcano activating or a weird contraption giving off a thermal signal, she knew this was an explosion on a terrible scale and was praying that 'no' was the answer to the question she asks, "Was there anything there?" Because she hadn't learned the location of every single place on planet Earth this was rather necessary, though her concern outmatched her annoyance with the tech answering with exact coordinates… which she did technically ask for.

He smiles as he relays the answer, "Nothing but an ocean, ma'am."

Relived that there were no casualties the doctor considers the detonation, "A spike of that level… That's roughly the critical mass for a fusion detonation."

The tech nods, "Yes, ma'am."

Not really expecting an actual suspect she asks, "Any ideas who?" Simply to put it out there.

He shakes his head, "None, ma'am."

Considering the room she chortles, "Not really your department anyway." Before pressing a button on the panel, calling up the proper division, "Kal, I need a full account of all H-bombs and their respective owners or anyone who could possess one."

The reply is sharp, "Yes, ma'am."

At that she adds curtly, "And make damn sure the whack-job villains aren't switching to a tried and true traditional route in their conquests. The last thing we need is mad scientists who've figured out that big bombs make conquering the world easier." Tradition for a mad scientist may be weird rays and lasers, but thousands of years of straightforward brute force proving its worth may prove too tempting stacked against so many failures for the villains.

Kal agrees by confirming, "They'll be a top priority, ma'am."

"Alright." Satisfied that those areas were being handled she summons up the head of archived intelligence, "Someone get me the file on the lair Kim Possible was sent to." Ending the call, then turning to the SLD chief she states, "This is a little to coincidental having her disappear then an H-bomb detonating in the middle of a nearby nowhere." The man nods in agreement.

Then Director resummons Kal, "..And that nation… Elbissopmi, I want everything we can get on them as well. Something isn't right, I can feel it." Not that the GJ HQ wasn't always abuzz with something or other happening somewhere, but a warhead detonating without any warning in the Pacific sent the ants into overdrive to resolve the issue before the next targets were more populated than empty ocean…or at least as far as they knew. Apparently the satellites hadn't registered the island or the stealth bomber that delivered the payload, despite the best efforts of the SLD. Hench would be receiving a call from Director soon enough in regards to him having anything to do with that.

* * *

**65+ Million BC**… roughly one hour (via temporal synch of the open wormhole) before the events occurring at GJ:

If she were to be completely honest with herself Shego wasn't all that keen on letting the female rex die either, but as soon as she starts admitting she has a soft-spot she'll find herself being dragged off to charity events and puppy rescues by the redheaded spitfire. …Not that it wouldn't somehow turn into an adrenaline fueled competition of some kind that would ultimately leave both women very tired and thoroughly satisfied… and mostly likely as Shego the victor, because she'd cheat courtesy of her having a slightly bend moral compass.

Regardless of her internal conflict over how much emotion she was allowed to show anywhere near her former nemesis Shego bolted after the heroine with the grace of a leopard …a green leopard with plasma flared front paws.

Nearing the behemoths Shego overtakes Kim and simply flings an orb of plasma at the nearest aggressor, roughly 135 meters away, without really caring how the dino would react to being pelted with a super-heated gas-ball.

Kim was to say the least surprised by this reckless action. Sure she suggested it but that was really only a half-assed attempted to get Shego to help, because there really isn't a suitable argument to get someone, especially Shego, to willing charge at two tyrannosaurus rexes in an attempt to save an injured third. So yes she was surprised by Shego outpacing her to accost a monster reptile with a puny plasma ball.

The orb sailed right for the first rex's head, squarely hitting its left nostril. The searing pain of having plasma splash into its nasal cavity causes the rex to bellow in pain as it shakes its head wildly, trying to get rid of the offending substance. It even scrapes it's snout against the ground in a vain effort to relieve the pain.

Shego wasn't sure if she should be doing some type of touchdown dance for such an amazing shot or laughing her ass off at how the poor creature was reacting. She was even considering a combination of the two as she watched the beast struggle with her assault's effects.

Kim was simply standing there dumbfounded by the entire scene before, _'…That's…not possible. She couldn't have…there's just no way she's that good.' _With that she wondered if there was even a tiny chance Shego had been holding back for the years that they had been dueling…then wondering, _'Why would she?'_

But before Shego could start dancing/laughing or Kim could ask if Shego meant to do that the rex snorts painfully before directing its attention at the origin of the painful assault. Baring its impressive rows of bone crushing choppers it locks its vision on Shego, who very swiftly turns on the balls of her feet and bolts for the jungle. Not caring about whether or not she was being followed the merc rushed passed Kim without a word.

Of course the look Shego gave the redhead as she passed her wasn't really necessary as Kim knew full well that standing in the path of a pissed T-rex was suicide, so she turned and followed the woman who was displaying her Olympic class sprinting ability as she charged headlong into the thick blanket of green foliage.

The thundering of the pissed rex lumbering after them choked out the sound of either shouting at the other to try and stay together in the prehistoric jungles. …However by some strange instinct they remained in relatively close proximity as they plowed forward with the sound of crashing forest and continued thundering behind them.

Adrenaline surging throughout her body Kim was expertly reacting to each new obstacle that appeared as she ran full speed ahead. Responding in a moment's notice after popping out of some underbrush she rocker slid under a semi-fallen tree, then threw her body forward using her hands to summersault back unto her feet, taking off again in a fluid sprint. Numerous other obstacles required similar split second acrobatics to bypass, which the heroine preformed more on instinct than actual thought. In truth the experience was pushing every muscle in her body to their peak level, for one mistake at her current speed could result in severe injury or ultimately a toothy death.

Shego was fairing pretty much the same as she performed her own acrobatic routine…of course she cheated a little by adding in her destructive plasma to violently clear obstructions as opposed to dancing about them, though the movements themselves were still exquisite in their eloquence.

The key difference between Kim and Shego at this point was that Shego was trying to devise a plot to neutralize both t-rexes and not just one…but the only one that seemed appropriate was somewhat insane, which gave her great pause in using it.

Interestingly having death snapping its jaws so close but never quite reaching them caused them to unintentionally arc back toward the clearing. When they emerged they were nearly two hundred meters further down from where they had been, putting them significantly on the other side of the wounded female.

The second rex had stayed behind to try and finish off the female…but had yet to have any luck as it circled for an opening that wouldn't cost it its own life. When the two girls popped out of the forest the beast, now standing between the female and the jungle, charges at them hoping for a brief meal that didn't have too many teeth.

The crashing sound behind them forced the girls to keep running…right at the second rex running parallel to the jungle. Kim was merely following the lead of the green woman who seemed very much to have a plan…and with a lack of a plan herself the redhead was inclined to go with something over nothing. This urgency for a strategy was made more urgent with the pursuing rex appearing out of the tree-line with a few bleeding cuts on his legs and chest. This seemed to fuel the rage of the reptile as it quickly resumed its chase.

Shego did have a rather wonderful plan that would make excellent use of the second rex now charging at them. In fact she was rather proud of how simple the plan really was, of course the tact required damn near perfect aim…which she admittedly didn't have anywhere near the level previously displayed with their pursuer. This is the main reason why she didn't try it earlier with the hunter following them, but now the necessity or rather the lack of another idea gracing her mind made this a sort of Hail Mary pass.

Igniting both hands to as large a flame as she could muster, which was somewhat surprising to Kim as two Kim sized balls of plasma were now burning around Shego's fists, the merc bee lines straight for the giant charging at her. Kim considers this action, _'World's most unfair game of chicken, ever.'_ But the redhead doesn't disengage her pursuit of her time traveling partner for the trees, despite how much closer the nasally wounded rex now was.

In what seemed like déjà vu Shego threw one of the supersized plasma balls right toward the second rex's head, while it was only fifty meters ahead of them…

* * *

**Volcano Lair :**

Eager to grab a _bit_ of their favorite grub Ron and Rufus were giddy as the glass walled elevator appeared at the top of the mall, revealing a healthy number of customers shopping and walking about the numerous stories, most of which tailored to fashion and personal style. Of course it took very little effort for the duo to spot the food court and even less time to make out Bueno Nacho as they descended closer to the floor.

Once the door finally opens Ron is off like a shot to retrieve a meal fit for a monkey master and his molerat sidekick. With a freakish grace the blonde moves through the crowds never losing focus on his goal…at least until he hears a familiar voice call his name, "Ron?" The voice was more marked with surprise than excitement for seeing him.

Nearly tumbling over his own feet Ron stops abruptly and looks for the owner over the voice… discovering, "Monique? …What are you doing here?" His own surprise at having the other member of Kim's best friend squad here on Ex-villain Island was weird to the tenth.

Noting that Ron was wearing vacation garb she smiles, "I could ask you the same thing you know?" While she herself was wearing the appropriate uniform for the store they were currently standing in front of…Club Banana.

He answers quickly, "Mission."

This causes her a fair level of confusion given the attire and of course as far as she was concerned it was merely a very odd vacation spot, "Here at a resort?"

With that he rubs the back of his head as he vaguely sums up what happened, "Well, it was a mission…that turned out to be a dud. Now Kim's lost in time and…"

Her best friend being lost was more than enough to interrupt Ron, but the word time dancing into the statement as a destination not a factor made it a priority to find out what the hell he was talking about, "Wait, KP's lost in what?!"

"Time/space-reality-dimensional space." He answers as confidently as he can about the situation.

"Uh-huh." Was all she could say given how many questions he had just generated, primary amongst them was, _'Has he finally gone insane?'_

Taking a deep breath he then offers, "Kim and Shego were sucked into a wormhole and we're trying to get them back."

"And how did this happen?" As she takes a slightly judgmental tone and look, fully expecting 'Ron' to be the answer to her question.

Still pacing the monkey master answers, "Dr. Impossible made it years ago and it suddenly powered on and they were sucked in."

Noting the near- familiar name she inquires, "Impossible? Is this like those Impossible guys or…"

Ron shrugs as he tosses out the answer, "He's apparently a distant cousin, or something like that, of the Possibles." Honestly he wasn't exactly sure what he would be considered being several centuries removed.

With that she switches to the non-distant relative of the missing redhead who happens to be a doctor as well, "And does Dr. Possible know his daughter is missing?" Her accusatory stare flares up.

Grinning guiltily he squeaks, "Nope."

As she's shaking her head she suddenly recalls something that he had said, "Wait…why is there a wormhole thingy here?" Fearing being a victim of the same wormhole as well as being concerned about why it would be at a resort.

Before he can provide an answer a shrill and very familiar shout falls upon Ron, "Jackass!" As the owner of the voice draws near.

Whipping around Ron finds himself facing another former schoolmate, "Bonnie?" Wearing an unexpectedly tasteful blue and gold two piece with a pair of sleek shades set on her forehead.

With her eye twitching her anger causes a brief stutter as she berates him, "Yeah, you…you put Icy-Hot on Junior's junk!" Poking him square in the chest rather hard as fire dances behind her eyes. In fact she had come down to the Bueno Nacho after discovering, at great cost from a bribed head of security, that Ron had been responsible for Junior's genital…issues. She was going to wait for him to inevitably arrive at the accursed eatery.

Hearing just how sickwrong what she had just said sounded he quickly responds, "No, I didn't!" Then much more meekly confesses, "…I merely replaced it with his tanning lotion." Monique began snickering at the thought of the sexy imbecile's reaction to such an act.

His method of delivering the offending substance to her boyfriend's crotch was not really the point, though not having Junior allow Ron to apply the gel to his…area was a minor relief. Regardless she screams at him, "Same thing!"

* * *

**AN:** Right so you should be able to guess what goes down with the T-rexes…I'm not very good at the whole 'tactical' thing so it's not very creative but sort of a classic, so there is that.

As for the whole underground mall concept…eh, why not have a very large temperature controlled space solely for shopping, leaving the above ground free for more nature oriented entertainment and classic beachy fun?

-May Dread watch over you-


	7. Burning the Lead

**AN:** I will be carrying on a time split until things begin to resolve themselves… but don't worry, I'll mark the beginning of each scene with what time it is relative to Kim/Shego.

_**Reposting note:**__ Since I have been diving into KP and uncovering various little details I will be going back and correcting my errors, if you notice any from here on in please tell me so I can fix them. But what I have fixed or explained is: now Kim is using her wrist kimmunicator as she should have been, and her car was being fixed/upgraded by her brothers, which is why they had to use a hovercraft. Thank you for your time and please enjoy. :{)_

* * *

**GJ HQ:** _(60mins ahead of KP/S time)_

Having sent her staff about their new assignments Dr. Director makes haste to the showers to remove the very essence of the LSD's main room. Completely ignoring the fact that two of her male agents were currently using the communal shower for things other than showering she swiftly disrobes, casting the uniform in the trash before rushing under scolding hot water. The blistering spray helped put the head of GJ at a bit of ease…as the two agents swiftly dressed and departed hopefully marking this as a 'never happened' moment.

Nearly twenty minutes later she decides that that should be enough for a proper decontamination, so she disembarks the soothing water. Dressing in a crisp uniform, which one or both of the agents had sent to the shower, she leaves for her office and a phone call that she suspects won't offer her much more than the formality.

Sitting behind her desk she considers exactly how she wishes to proceed with the individual she needs to talk to. After a heavy sigh she opens the com to Hench Co.'s main office, immediately being redirected to the CEO, "Mr. Hench?" The man himself is clearly visible behind his own desk dressed in his standard attire.

He smiles, "Yes, Dr. Director?" He was always glad to play this little game with the doctor, especially when her calling meant he already had the upper hand.

"You wouldn't happen to be in the business of selling Hydrogen bombs would you?" She asks flatly.

Shaking his head he offers, "No, we do not sell nuclear weapons of any grade."

Not showing a fleck of emotion she inquires, "How about advanced stealth bombers?"

Smirking he gladly informs the good doctor, "We do provide a selection of high end stealth equipment and vehicles including craft that could theoretically be converted into bombers, however what a client does with the craft once it's in their possession is none of our concern both morally and more importantly legally." He's always happy to relay the last part, courtesy of his standing with more than a few governments who he has contracts with…not so much for the profit as the power the connections offer, which will also make Director's life very uncomfortable if she tries to push too far.

A gracing of anger flashes across her eyes as she asks, "Potentially delivering a million people to an early grave because of your craft doesn't concern you?"

In the coldest manner possible he leans back and shrugs, "Not in the least."

Since arguing morality with a block of stone was as pointless an endeavor as one could undertake she changes to the topic of his company's client list, "Would you happen to have any contracts with the nation of Elbissopmi?"

Leaning forward he places his elbows on his desk and intertwines his fingers. In a very grave voice he answers, "I'm afraid that is privileged information." Regardless of the game he wanted to play he would never betray his clientele, for that was the fastest way to a bad reputation…and not the good kind in his business.

Nodding Director forces a smile, "Of course…thank you for your _cooperation_, Mr. Hench." But a tint of venom corrupts 'cooperation'.

With a condescending smirk he nods, "Anything to be of assistance." Before killing the line, leaving the doctor to smile, _'At least we know that Elbissopmi is involved in some way.'_ Hench's own protective nature betrayed the fact that the nation was indeed on his client list.

* * *

**Impossible Lair:** _(75mins ahead of KP/S time)_

Alone in his office Imp is finishing up a third series of order forms for various pieces of equipment from HenchCo. in the last hour alone when a call comes in for him on a special secure channel. Immediately he opens the vid link, "Yes, Prime Minster Alekanedero?" He forgoes any unnecessary platitudes, yet still shows respect for his god-son; the now forty-three year old islander leader of the small archipelago that is the nation of Elbissopmi.

The short black haired man has a rather displeased look on his face, "We caught two Global Justice agents trying to uncover data on a Hydrogen bomb that we supposedly detonated…which I'm now very curious about myself." He raises an eyebrow expectantly.

Sighing Imp states, "The less you know about that the better, Alek." Using the nickname he gave him when he was about four, which stuck until Imp himself turned evil.

"Despite you and your family's connection to this nation and my family…I cannot in good conscious go to war with GJ for you, Doctor." Alek's expression and tone have softened considerable as he informs Titan of his position.

The doctor smiles, "And I will not ask that of you, Alek. That is why I am not providing you with information that could prove dangerous for you and your people."

Flatly the younger man quotes, "Ignorance does not allow one to properly prepare." This little exert was from one of many speeches given at the graduation ceremonies of the Kelikla University by Titan's father many years prior… all were recorded and many were heavily referenced over the years.

Chuckling lightly Imp offers, "Yes, but it does allow for a grounds of leverage against GJ when they find nothing."

Considering this option Alek pauses before he finally states, "…I'd rather have the intelligence."

Imp nods, "As you wish…" Then proceeds to inform the Prime Minister of his motivations and plans.

Listening intently to the somewhat fantastic, but altogether likely given the mastermind, tale Alek merely nods to inform that he is following, despite several areas where Imp elaborates a bit. Once he finished the PM nods one last time, "I see, then I will do what I can to cover for you, Doctor. Just make sure you take care of this problem before any of them activate."

Imp smiles, "My only intention, Alek."

"Then good luck, Titan."

"Thank you, Prime Minister. To you as well." With that the link is cut simultaneously as the two men go about their business; Imp resuming his paperwork as Alek prepares for GJ to send a more formal investigation team.

* * *

**65million+ BC:** _(KP/S time)_

While still running right at a T-rex, with another on her and Kim's collective tail, Shego closed her eyes and did something she NEVER does…she swiftly prayed, _'Oh divine Father who arte in Heaven by your divine grace guide my aim against these beasts.'_ With that she opens her eyes and throws the large plasma-ball in her left hand right toward the rex in front of her.

Given that at the point the orb left her hand its target of intent was now only about twenty-five meters ahead, it didn't have much time to avoid the rapidly approaching orb of green super-flame. Instinctively it at least tried to dodge the orb by going to its left, Shego's right. Unfortunately for the rex and very fortunately for Shego and Kim, the merc had put a spin to the plasma-ball. The arc the p-ball was taking toward the rex's head would now deliver it damn near square to its right eye…which it did, much to the pain of the pre-human predator.

Having plasma slam into your eye, even closed, was expectantly a living hell infinitely greater than a little plasma nasal burning. The surge of pain causing confusion and a loss of balance added to the beast's angle and momentum equaled it tripping over its own feet. Tumbling to the ground sideways the creature partially blocked the young women's path.

But neither slowed, for there **was** still a pissed T-rex right behind them. And instead of attempting to bypass the long tail that was whipping wildly before them as the fallen rex was thrashing about in both pain and an attempt to rise back to its feet, they charged right for the appendage. In what seemed like utter insanity Shego leapt with perfect timing right toward the tail as it flew down, she even stepped on it to bound further ahead.

Kim being just behind Shego couldn't jump or she would have smacked right into the appendage and possibly been whipped back toward the pursuing rex. So she went low as the tail was going high. She skillfully preformed a perfectly timed roll that had the rex's tail impacting the ground right behind her. In a fluid motion she came out of the roll into a running charge to catch up to her green cohort.

The still charging rex didn't slow either, but he did try to bypass his downed ally. However Shego still had one large p-ball just for him and had no problem leaping into the air in a graceful turn and flinging it at him right as he was about to move around his comrade. Not wanting to re-experience the nasal pain he attempts to avoid it by instinctively going to his right, stepping on the downed rex's tail. With this new awareness he tries to backpedal and go the other way but is too late…as the orb slams into the very front of his maw. Blistering heat finds itself inside his mouth, scorching his gums and massive tongue. Now dead stopped to deal with the pain he begins to roar and then shake his head violently, alternating between the two actions.

Shego lands from her spin facing away from her victims, and resumes her run toward the hill that Kim and her first mounted only about twenty minutes earlier. With two perfect shots she looks up to the sky with a smile, _'Guess this means going to church from now on, uh?'_ Shaking her head to clear those thoughts she refocuses on the next part of her little plan, which was already proving to be quite effective.

Having looked back to witness the scene behind her Kim was rather awed by what had just occurred, _'She just bitch-slapped two Tyrannosauruses with giant plasma balls…There is no way she has been fighting me at full power these past few years.'_ With these thoughts in mind Kim shouts, "Shego!?"

Casting an eye back the merc informs, "This **may not** be the best time, Kimmie."

Kim quickly looks back to the still fumbling and roaring T-rexes, then back to Shego, "They seem distracted enough."

Laughing the green warrior states, "Later, when my plan bares fruit."

Partially relieved but still highly skeptical Kim has to ask, "So you do have a plan?"

Shego wants to confess because she knows the priceless look it will generate on the teen heroine's face…but is compelled by her prediction of the redhead's expression if she waits till after to hold her tongue and simply nod as they near the crest of the hill.

* * *

**Impossible Resort, Mall: **_(KP/S time)_

Standing before Club Banana inside the underground mall Bonnie screams at Ron, "You blonde haired dolt, you are going to pay for hurting my Junior." As she repeatedly pokes his chest, rather hard.

Taking a step back and rubbing his chest Ron states, "Junior will be fine."

With her eye twitching she bites, "Oh really, with his junk being super sensitive?"

Before she can literally bite Ron's head off Monique steps between them and offers, using her sales person voice, "Maybe you should take Junior on a spa day to Sine Torqueberis. Relax and let your worries and pain wash away. Ron'll even pay for it, just to make his bank account suffer." (Sine Torqueberis means 'without worry' in Latin.)

Glaring through Mo right at the cowering blonde, Bonnie considers this offer, "…Hmm, I would love a nice spa treatment, and if it hurts this bastard then all the more reason." Then nods as she turns and walks away…but she stops and turns to lock eyes with Ron, who has stepped out from behind Mo, "But we are far from done, buffoon." And cuts him a look similar to Shego's when she was considering her prey…then she moves off toward an elevator to fetch Junior.

Gulping very verbally Ron asks, "Uhm, did either of you get the feeling she is going to become a villainess? Helping Senior with his plans and eventually gaining his blessing to marry Junior and become a true evil family of villainy?" Rufus nods as he stares at where the fierce teen once was.

Monique confesses with an agreeing nod as well, "I barely know what the deal is with this villain Senior thing and I'm still with you on that one."

After a silent pause filled with blank staring Ron finally breaks his gaze and states, "Anyway, I better go get the food for the team."

Shaking her head to regain some kind of focus Mo, ironically, mindlessly asks, "Team? What team?"

Ron merely states, "The one assembled to get Kim back."

Having regained more of her concentration she looks over to him, "Okay, but can we trust them?" Then eyes him expecting an earnest answer.

Hesitantly he confesses, "Uhm…Dr. Drakken is good now, and so far seems to know the technical stuff." But he's having trouble believing that one himself…though Drakken's displays of knowledge were slightly encouraging.

With crossed arms and eyebrow raised she deadpans, "Dr. 'Fails-a-lot' Drakken?"

Rubbing the back of his head he offers, "Hehe, like I said he seems to know what he's doing…besides the inventor is here with a bunch of professional tech staff, so we should have KP back in no time." Then rebounds more confidently, for he really did believe it…otherwise he would have to be baling in the corner like a newborn.

"Uh-huh, I'll believe it when Kim is safely back here." Mo was far from willing to take the reassurances that an until recently villain that has wanted her friend dead on more than one occasion will do whatever it takes to get her back.

Not really wanting to continue this conversation…primarily because his stomach demanded otherwise he offers, "Well, hungry scientists are of use to no one, so I guess I'll see around Mo." And prepares to turn and leave.

But is interrupted by her stating firmly, "Especially since you'll stop by to tell me if there's any news about my GF-BF."

Looking at her hard gaze he smiles, "From the boyfriend to the girl friend-best friend got it."

She nods sharply, "Good, now get going before you starve from lack of nachos." Dismissing him before she laughs a little as he bolts for the restaurant with a gleefully squealing mole-rat in his pocket. Shaking her head she heads back into CB to help a customer.

* * *

**Impossible Lair: **_(15mins after KP/S time)_

Returning from a check on the other labs Imp finds the blue man now actually working on the earlier prototype, so he inquires, "Drakken, why are you tinkering with that?" Pointing to the device in question.

Drakken declares, "I can get it to work!"

Nodding Imp approaches, "Well…I'm sure you can but since this is a food dehydrator I'm not sure of the practicality." He was wondering why none of the techs had informed him of this. But then he quickly surmised that they believed Drakken either had a purpose and wanted to be left alone…or he was instructed to work on it for later use of some kind. He would have to remedy this to prevent any further confusion or wasted time.

Momentarily stunned the blue 'Doctor' recovers, "…I was just sharpening my skills. Those fools at Global Justice refuse to let me work on anything, they keep saying I'll go evil." He growls at his mistreatment that very well may have sent him back to evil.

Considering the man's current state Imp chuckles, "Well seeing as you are in a facility full of rather diabolical devices…minus the food dehydrator…and you have yet to go evil, I think we'll be fine…but maybe you should work on that one." Then he points to the portable 'door' prototype in the corner, which like the version Imp had sent through the portal earlier looked very much like a large container Shego would use to steal priceless art. However it was a six foot tall rather blocky octagonal cylinder, rusty orange in color with turquoise lines running across the surface instead of a less suspicious solid black cylinder.

Clearing his throat Drakken steps over to the device coolly, "Of course…again just practice." Looking back to confirm his excuse for his blunder is holding up.

Imp nods, "I believe you, Doctor. Now do you require anything from HenchCo.? I'm placing a few orders." He pulls out a data pad intent to add whatever the blue scientist may need.

Somewhat surprised Drakken asks, "You buy from HenchCo.?" His shock is both from the fact that Hench was evil; plain and simple, and that Hench charged a fortune for his tech.

Shrugging Titan states, "I'd rather make it myself…but time is a factor, and I've been out of it for quite a while so there are a few things I have to study before I jump back into the inventing."

Drakken nods, "Yes, that makes sense." Then makes his requests, "Could we get a couple mark III Isenbr particle compressors and a few model IX ESS super capacitors…I believe they have the highest storage available for their compact size."

"On the list…now." Nodding Imp confirms, then asks, "Anything else?"

Considering the project they face he inquires, "Devin portable power plant?" Another compact device that would work fit in the slender prototype before him.

Titan offers, "I have the power plant covered. That **is** something I'm actively working on… But so far my old Renbach micro-fusion cores seem to provide plenty of power." Motioning to one of the small power plants being handled by a tech in the same lab.

The blue man affirms, "I see. Can I get a manifest of **your** on-site tech?"

"Of course…"With a smile Imp produces another data-pad containing a lengthy manifest of his parts and equipment already on site, "Here you go." Having intended on providing Drakken with the data regardless of whether or not he asked.

Swiftly taking the list and already eyeing it intently Drakken bids, "I'll get back to you if I require anything else."

Titan chuckles as he turns to leave, "Glad to hear, Doctor. Good luck." Drakken's response is an unseen wave as he continues to eye the pad.

* * *

**AN:** Yes, Ron and Kim are still dating for now…but time changes many things, so don't fret. And Ron will not be left out in the cold when Kim falls for a green psychopath, as he **will** venture into _ninja_ territory. ;{)

But I do have to ask: would anyone be weird with Monique falling for a fem OC?

**Writing note**: My 'open door' policy has always been; ask anything you need to, and provide any thoughts or ideas you wish ...I may not use them exactly or at all, but if they inspire me or I do then I will accredit you for the creative assistance. :{)

Thanks for reading and,

-May Dread watch over you-


	8. T-rex Two-Step

**AN:** Since I've been gone a lot longer than I would've liked and since you guys aren't in the mood for my multiple angles at once thing, this long chp is all about Kim and Shego. Next time I'll get back around to the others, but for now enjoy KP/Shego time… you've been good this year, so enjoy…

* * *

**65+ million BC:**

Without having answered Kim's question, Shego turns toward the T-rex twins. Forming a small ball of plasma in her right hand she steps into a pitcher's stance. Once near perfectly composed in her stance she takes a second to let the twins recover a bit more… before releasing the abnormally dense orb of slightly darker green plasma with as much strength as her arm could provide. It soars at the twins at a speed that would have both the catcher and umpire diving for cover.

Mere seconds after it's released the ball slams into the ground in front of the dino duet, unexpectedly exploding in a flash of not only green plasma but also several large arcs of green lightning peppering the ground several meters from the blast site, which was a nice little crater. Shego and Kim share a thought, _'WTF!'_.

Shego then turns to the redhead, "I had no idea I could do _that_." For Shego had of course toyed with her powers for more than a few years now and had a pretty firm grasp on exactly what she was capable of… and a super-charged version of her special fast ball was not one of them.

Kim turns to meet her gaze and offer, "Uh-huh. Sure, like you couldn't fling super-sized plasma balls?" More than a bit skeptical of Shego's ignorance.

Taking notice of their favorite prehistoric hunters now looking at them and already beginning to move, Shego re-informs, "Later, pumpkin. For right now…" Not waiting to deliver her last word the green-skinned merc bolts down the hill toward the valley. Turning her head back she shouts, "Run, Dumbass!" To the girl merely standing at the top of the hill looking at her kind of funny.

Casting her eye over her shoulder to the former location of the troublesome duo Kim immediately remembers why she hates Shego, as the twins are already halfway to the hill. Uttering a simple phrase, "This is **SO** the drama." She then hightails it after her even more troublesome compatriot.

Catching up to Shego at the edge of the cliff overlooking the valley just as the rexes mount the crest of the hill, Kim inquires a little out of breath, "Okay… so what's… the plan?" Seeing no escape options she has severe doubts that there really is a 'plan' and is begging ever atom in creation that she's wrong and Shego is about to tell her the most brilliant plan ever crafted.

Smiling as she eyes the charging twins deadlocked on her and Kim, Shego informs, "Get you grappling hook ready, Cupcake." At this utterance Kim's mind swarms with several reasons why she would need her grappling hook. Only does her mind reach the most undesirable option as she catches Shego glance at the ledge.

Immediately furious Kim barks, "No. Damn it, Shego, no way!" Shego merely smiles, thoroughly enjoying the combined look of anger and fear splashed across the teen's face, _'I knew it would be worth the wait.'_

The rexes were beginning to slow once they fully realized that there was indeed a cliff ahead of them, but the merc countered this by tossing several more plasma balls at them, a few were direct hits that did exactly as Shego had hoped… pissing them off enough to make them forget about the cliff and resume their full charge. With only ten meters left between them Shego turns to Kim, "Too late, Princess." Grabbing her she falls over the edge.

By the time they registered their situation it was too late for the twin tyrannosauruses to slow themselves enough to prevent them from tumbling over the edge of the cliff after their prey…

As the second rex whooshed by the now dangling duo, courtesy of Kim complying with Shego's 'request' and saving both their hides by snagging a jagged protrusion a few meters below the ledge itself, he snapped his jaws at them. He failed to hit his target, but did receive a rather nasty consolation prize as Shego saw fit to blast him in the already wounded eye, just to rub it in that she was the top predator in any era.

Plummeting to what should have been their deaths; one of the twins hit the side of the steep slope with a 'crunch' sound, then slamming the ground with a thud, whereas the one that nipped at the girls landed on top of him… sparring him the fate of his motionless brother.

Rising from partially atop his brother's corpse the now one-eyed rex looks up to the dangling snacks far above and bellows with as much might as his body would physically allow. Despite countless paleontologists believing that dinos, especially the tyrannosaurus-rex, were incredibly low on the intelligence scale, Kim could've sworn that the roar that engulfed the air was filled with vengeful hate, an emotion requiring more brains than he was supposed to have had.

Moving off toward the river, flowing only a hundred or so meters away, the rex seemed more concerned with attending to his still burning wounds as opposed to dining on his late comrade.

Prying her eyes away from the behemoth lumbering off Kim finds herself noticing something off in the distance above them, so she then looks straight at her fellow dangler, who is still only holding on with her left arm wrapped around to Kim's same hip which left her right hand free to blast the rex, "Shego?"

Bringing her gaze up Shego responds, "Yeah, Kimmie?"

"You're an idiot." Kim deadpans.

The spitfire's cold stare is met with a casual, "Come on, this plan was brilliant. It got rid of both of them didn't it?" As the merc happily motions and looks to the two rexes no longer capable of reaching biting distance.

Kim doesn't break her stare and even waits for the other to look back at her before asking, less harshly, "…Shego?"

Still very joyous at her accomplishment and now Kim not being so grumpy at her, Shego coolly asks, "Yeah?"

Kim smiles a bit, "Where do you think the return door landed?" While she looks passed Shego out of the corner of her and eyes her earlier observation.

Shego does her best shrug, given their circumstances, "Probably in that valley."

Kim's smile deepens a little, "What valley?"

Shego cocks an eyebrow, "The valley we were looking at earlier, doy."

"You mean the valley we're dangling in?" Kim inquires coolly.

Feeling like Kim might be losing her mind, Shego looks at the redhead warily, because this valley was the only one they had seen, "Yeah, so what?" Still smiling Kim looks over to the distant rex.

Shego follows her gaze until she's looking at the behemoth dunking his head in the river repeatedly. It takes another few seconds for it to fully dawn on her but once it does she screams, "…FUUCCCKKKK!" Causing the rex's head to shoot out of the water and look back at the very vocal exclamation.

Fighting the urge to drop the green skinned nimrod Kim cuts, "Yeah, great plan, _genius_."

If she didn't feel like a complete idiot right then she would've glared at the teen for such a remark, but Shego did feel rather dumb for not taking into account that they needed to go into the valley… that now has a pissed off T-rex in it with one eye and probably a longer memory than most would want to believe.

* * *

Tiring of their hanging about the mini-grappler whines as it draws them up to the jagged stone overhang that the grappling hook had latched onto about four meters below the cliff's edge. Pulling herself up first Shego crouches on the perch, eyeing several potential handholds just before she leaps up. Grabbing the first handhold she swiftly moves to the next, then the next, repeating until she is standing on the ledge just as Kim climbs onto the overhang. Wordlessly Kim uses the exact same handholds to reach Shego, who offers a hand as the spitfire reaches the ledge. Accepting the hand without sound or thought Kim finds herself standing beside her ex-foe in one swift, smooth motion.

Flopping down on her ass Shego exhales deeply as she stretches her legs out and leans back on her hands.

Casting an eye down to the lounging merc, Kim jibes, "Too much exercise?"

With a lazy smile Shego brings up one hand and flicks a puny fire ball over the cliff, "Too much heat, Kimmie."

Considering that they finally have a proper breather the redhead begins, "About that…" But pauses to judge whether or not her information source is going to be even partially responsive in her questioning… Ultimately deciding to simply go for it when Shego shows no signs of resisting the direction of conversation, "…Have you ever fought me at full power?"

Falling onto her back, Shego groans, "Yep. Every. Single. Damn. Time." Placing her hands behind her head she looks up to the light wisping of gentle white on soft blue.

Motioning in the general direction in which Shego had released massive plasma balls at the supremely unlucky rexes, Kim looks a little confounded. "…But then what was that?"

The green-skinned warrior smiles at the look, "Blind luck and a little faith in the big guy." Then points skyward with an outstretched arm crowned with a single digit.

Now realizing that she was far from specific Kim barely gets out, "But the size was…?"

Before being interrupted by Shego, "Bigger burn means more energy consumed, Princess." Propping herself up on her elbows she continues, "…Plus if I had used supersized attacks back then, I probably would have missed and destroyed the contraption and/or lair a little early." With a light chuckle she lets herself fall back to the damp grass.

Not dismissing any of Shego's points, because they made more than a bit of sense, the spitfire reaffirms, "So you really weren't holding back?"

Sighing Shego casts her gaze over to the still standing teen, "Why would I ever go easy on you if I wanted to win?"

Countering without thought, Kim questions, "Did you want to win?"

Shego sneers, "Do you like having a tongue?" Which only causes Kim to raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out what that has to do with anything.

Agitated Shego barks, "…Yes, dumbass. The answer would be yes… unless you'd rather me remove it for you?" Sneering up at the teen.

Kim bites back, "If you can using something other than your tongue." Not realizing how weird that sounds, given the way she chose to word it, until after it's already out.

Now gliding her own tongue across her lips Shego offers with a purr, "Now where's the fun in that?" Speechless while her mind tries to come up with a witty retort Kim merely stands there wide-eyed. The merc coos a little at the sight, "…Awe, Kimmie's speechless, how cute."

This time the gears in her head turn fast enough for Kim to riposte with, "Am I?" Hoping to catch Shego off-guard…

But alas the green lass retorts without missing a step, "Sure, as a button."

Without having anything clever enough to silence the razor tongued she-devil Kim remains silent.

Grinning the aforementioned she-devil smiles, "Trust me, Cupcake, I've got a million lines and no fear, so hit me with your best shot…because I've got an iron jaw."

Not missing the 'shot', as it were, Kim notes, "That was so lame." Shaking her head in pity.

"They all can't be winners…" Shego offers with an accompanying shrug, "…It's not like I spend this much time with you by choice."

Nodding Kim suggests, "You could go for a walk…" While pointing at the valley, "Maybe find the door, get your new friend to help?"

"A pissed t-rex or chatting with Kim Possible?" Pausing merely for dramatic effect Shego answers with a little bite, "…I'll take the rex."

Rolling her eyes the redhead states flatly, "You would."

With eyes closed Shego tries to tune out her pestering partner, easily falling upon her experiences with Drakken to call upon these overused abilities. But always the one to seek the last word she retorts, "Not my fault you have the appeal of a seasick crocodile… with a toothache."

Minorly annoyed Kim moves to more pressing concerns that she just remembered, "Let's get going, we have a huntress to help."

Content to merely lay there basking in the warm sunlight Shego remains for several minutes… until her curiosity gets the better of her. Leaping up she jogs after Kim.

Upon nearing the teen heroine, already going down the other side of the hill, Shego asks, "So how exactly do you plan on helping her?" Trying to sound vaguely interested, despite it's what got her ass up in the first place.

Fully reassessing everything involved in the wounded huntress's injury, Kim draws the conclusion that with what they have they would not have much success in helping the T-rex… not including the high probability that she might severely injury both or either of her rescuers.

Then the very thing that got them in this entire mess offers itself from the back of her mind, carrying a potential solution…or at least the potential for a solution. Wearily Kim voices this thought, "…I wonder if we could call in a supply drop."

Barely a second passes before Shego offers, "**You** have the _Kimmunicator_, Kimmie-cub."

At the merc's utterance the redhead looks down at her wrist and without saying a word to Shego or even giving any form of acknowledgement for pointing out her…minor lapse in thought, Kim activates the com, "…Dr. Impossible?"

There is no response so Kim inquires several more times as her and Shego stop at the crest of the hill. Shego thinks to herself, _'The feedback generated from sending the return door through the portal might've fried the circuits in the communication systems, in either or both their systems or hers.'_ Of course the merc is a bit too entertained by the spitfire becoming increasingly agitated/concerned that there is no response so she keeps silent with an amused smirk tugging at her lips.

Finally there is a reply from the desired individual, _**"Yes… Kim?"**_

Grimacing at the loud sparky static that fills the air Kim groans, "Ugh, still static-y."

"_**Unfortun…ately." **_Voicing his own discomfort for the static on his end as well.

Easily deciding that a long conversation was out of the question Kim makes it short and sweet, "…We need something to fix a T-rex's leg."

Both Kim and Shego were expecting a far longer pause or at least a very different follow up question than the one they got only a few seconds after the redhead's request. _**"…Which…part of…the leg?"**_

Smiling at how quickly this new doc adjusts to the weird that completely surrounds Kim Possible, Shego grabs the redhead's wrist, brings it up closer to her mouth and answers while Kim simply stares at her wrist rather surprised, "Femur." Releasing the wrist once she's done.

Another rapid reply, _**"Will send…through…equipment…ASAP."**_ Once he finishes Kim cuts the link and holds her wrist as far away from her head as humanly possible.

Shego immediately starts laughing at the ridiculous scene before her. Receiving a glare from the spitfire, which the merc responds to with, "I'm pretty sure he needs to gather the stuff before he'll send it over, Cupcake." Still chuckling.

Kim deadpans, "Still."

* * *

Several minutes of resumed and silent walking, followed by several more minutes of silently watching the injured female tyrannosaur later the Kimmunicator begins beeping.

"Hello?" But instead of a reply all that can be heard is a faint beeping noise, so Kim asks, "Is anyone there? Doctor? Ron?" After a brief pause she adds a bit hesitantly, "…Drakken?"

With a raised eyebrow Shego inquires, "Are you really **that** desperate?"

Considering the implication Kim returns to her kimmunicator, "…Ron? Dr. Impossible?"

Grinning Shego affirms, "Thought so."

"Ron? Doct…"

Kim's third attempt is interrupted by a very familiar and crystal clear male voice, "Hey, KP. You there?" Hearing it brings a sudden air of happiness to the redheaded heroine's entire being before the lack of static kicks in and she immediately fears that Ron did something stupid like following her in. But before Kim can ask anything Ron continues, "Sorry, KP, this is a recording. We're helping fix the gate. And there's other stuff that's way over my head, so I may have dozed off a bit…" As Ron trails on a bit more about how she knows how he can be with oversized words being spoken in his presence a low humming sound catches Shego's attention.

Looking over her shoulder toward the valley, the origin of the sound, she catches a shining orb moving toward them over the trees. Shego turns full around then taps Kim's shoulder, "Kimmie, I think we have company." The redhead immediately follows her compatriot's gaze, only to have to turn around herself to witness the orb stop just in front of them.

The large shinning silver ball wrapped in some type of black harness containing several boxes and containers, as well as some rather large contraption dangling from its…back… Other than the harness and its supplies, the orb's perfectly round structure is only interrupted by a single round optical input set where about an eye might traditionally be and a few short cylindrical ports on the underside producing hot air and others the same humming sound Shego picked up on earlier.

Ron resumes speaking now in stereo courtesy of the orb's speakers, "Believe it or not Drakken's helping out…" Not at all enjoying the slight delay to the kimmunicator causing the message to rapidly become irksome, Shego reaches over and cuts the link on the device attached to Kim's wrist. There is a slight static resonance cutting some of the message as it begins only transmitting via the orb's speakers, "…seems to know what he's doing...at least for all our sakes I hope he does. I think Dr. Imp has…"

Shego leans over to Kim, "Imp?" Rather curious about the unfamiliar name.

But the redhead only hushes her, "Shhh."

"…somehow. Oh, and Mo's here and even threatened me… well, strongly urged me to keep her in the loop anyway. And Bonnie's here too and probably going to beat me with a surfboard at the first chance she gets." Tints of fear obviously graced his voice before he paused… most likely shuddering at the thought of what he just envisioned. Resuming moments later, "But anyway I just wanted to let you know I…" He corrects himself, "...we won't be giving up on you any time soon, or ever, Kim." His voice easily conveys the sincere smile he was obviously wielding as he spoke. Lowering his voice a bit Ron resumes, "…I know Shego's probably listening, so I won't say too much for her to annoy you with, but…" Dropping his voice a bit more he offers, _"…I love you, Kim."_

Fully aware he can't hear her Kim still responds with, _"I love you too, Ron."_

Not saying a word or even making a sound the merc merely lets her ex-nemesis have her moment with the robot and her thoughts. …Well that is until Ron's voice is replaced with another familiar but more agitating voice, "…Shego! Is this thing on? Does the red light mean it's working?" Both girls can easily picture the blue maniac looking about to whoever might have been there with him trying to have his question answered. Apparently having found his answer he continues, "Oh, okay. Shego, first I…"

However he's interrupted by Shego punching the poor drone, sending it tumbling to the ground…effective silencing and rendering it motionless.

Kim cuts her a look, "What did you do that for?" Before she walks over to the poor thing.

Inspecting her completely undamaged fist the ex-villainess lazily offers, "Because I've heard enough."

After searching for a few seconds to find some type of access hatch Kim jumps back as the drone comes back to 'life' on its own. Regaining its preferred altitude it begins playing the message where it left off, "…I want to say that I'm not going to say something…"

Slamming the robo with a stronger punch, sending it tumbling off again Shego looks over to Kim, "And what do you think you're doing?"

With a sigh Kim answers, "Listening to a message that might contain invaluable information."

Shego raises an eyebrow, "It's Drakken, and it was addressed to mwah, so no peeking, Princess." Wagging a finger at the teen.

Kim tries to argue her point, "But…"

Yet gets nowhere as the merc avows, "No buts."

Despite Shego's overwhelming desire to not hear her former boss blathering on she gets an ear full of the blue man, for the drone is once again floating in front of the duet, "…And another thing, I don't like how…" However do to the severity of Shego's second punch, there is damage that has yet to be repaired by the auto repair systems contained within the spherical metal device, "…red devil…" So the message is choppy leaving out entire sections of Drakken's rant, "…always wins…" A brief moment of silence then, "…so kill…." Another slightly longer pause, "…Kim Possible."

Kim gives voice to what sounded like her death warrant, "Uhm, odd." Giving Shego a concerned glance.

Smiling rather sinisterly the merc conveys, "I'm a little interested in his rant now…not enough to listen to it, but still."

Then a far less familiar but still very recognizable voice begins filling the air…in uninterrupted sentences courtesy of the final repairs being completed, "Ms. Possible, Ms. Go, in addition to your…" A brief pause registers for Impossible to find the right word, "…_friends'_ messages I have added a basic manual on using the portable door as well as a repair manual, accessible via your kimmunicator once the software is uploaded from the drone…" Kim looks down to her wrist and sees that the kimmunicator is indeed downloading new software. "…I hope that given your natural problem solving abilities and Ms. Go's extensive…"

Shego gives the drone a little 'love' tap, "We don't need to hear that part."

Having the desired 'skip' effect as part of the recording is not registered through the speaker, "…you will be able to handle any problems that arise. Now not to bore either of you, I will skip to the pressing matter at hand. You will need to make numerous jumps in order to get home…" The girls exchange a worried glance as the recording precedes, "…I have no idea how many trips you must take or where/when in creation you will appear, but I'm sure that'll you be back soon enough. Until you return we'll be working hard to make the trip shorter, and to send you whatever you need when we reach you again. …One last thing…I hope you are both aware that this is incredibly dangerous for numerous reasons, so I want to wish you two luck. And try not to destroy history… if you can help it." Despite this being purely audio they felt the wink at the end, as if he actually believed they would go prancing about the time-stream causing all sorts of chaos…

Shego voiced the feeling, "I get the feeling he doesn't trust us to leave everything the way we left it." Kim merely darts her eyes back toward the valley, causing the merc to admit, "…Okay so he _may_ have gotten that one _sort of_ right."

Shaking her head Kim turns away from Shego and the drone and looks at the wounded rex, "I was really hoping this would be a simple 'find the device and go home' bit..." Turning back around she adds, "Like usual."

The merc mulls over their predicament for a second before admitting, "It's not like we should've expected this to be _that_ easy, Princess." Not that Shego had any reason to suspect their luck was turning before this sideways mission, but now that she looks at it this operation has been nothing like it should have been; they hadn't snuck in, they hadn't stopped a weird weapon designed for conquering the world in one ridiculous way or the other, they hadn't been trapped in a goofy contraption that could be defeated with a fake cosmetic product hiding a laser, and they most certainly couldn't call the one trying to save them evil... yet. Of course Shego was also certain that this was the most entertaining and exciting mission she had ever been on, and was not that upset it wasn't normal.

Admitting to herself that Shego was right, which wasn't an enjoyable experience, Kim looks at the drone… recalling Ron's message, then the guy himself. As she runs over all of her previous missions, remembering her boyfriend and how his presence seemed to change the outcome of each mission to success…after an acknowledged failure, usually because of him, she realizes that this time, "Somehow I get the feeling this is not going to be something the 'Ron Factor' can solve."

To counter the depressing mood starting to emanate from her companion Shego proudly states, "Shego Factor is a safer bet anyway." Receiving the silent 'are you on something right now' look, Shego explains her logic, "Well, I'm infinitely more competent and capable than the Buffoon." Gaining her another disapproving look from Kim, Shego honestly adds, "…Sure if he dedicates himself to the rigors of his training with even a modicum of focus then he'll be a serious ass-kicker one day. But as for the foreseeable future I'd put all your chips on yours truly." Tossing a cocky grin in at the end.

Shaking her head, still in a slightly somber mood, Kim informs, "The Ron Factor is not about skill, it's more about dumb luck…"

With her standard sense of restraint Shego states, "Well then, he has that covered in spades…maybe even a royal flush."

A flash of anger graces the spitfire's eyes and voice as she retorts with bite, "He's not dumb." Forgetting that she still has a nice little 'dumb' moment in her arsenal from less than half an hour prior to use against Shego.

Not phased in the least by the look she's getting the merc shrugs, "…If you say so, Princess." Lazily tuning away from her, _'That should do nicely.'_ Smiling to herself and counting down, _'…2…1…'_

Right on cue Kim reaffirms her belief in her increasingly capable boyfriend, with a dash of anger and pride, "I do, he's has a lot more going on upstairs than even he knows about."

"So it's the downstairs that's lacking?" Shego cuts, with a smirk.

Absolutely flabbergasted by such a left field hit Kim has trouble displaying her familiarity with her spoken tongue, "…I…I-I have no idea what you're talking about." But eventually comes around enough to look away more than a little embarrassed, easily displayed by her face's current crimson hue.

Chuckling lightly Shego teases, "Red is most definitely your color, Cupcake." Tossing a little wink just as Kim looks over to her, which only causes her to blush deeper. And in turn Shego goes from reserved chuckling to laughing like an idiot.

* * *

**AN:** I thought it was about time to get back to some good ole K/S dialogue, hopefully it didn't disappoint too much. And I believe that last bit there was pure ambrosia, but then again your giggles of delight say it all.

Happy Holidays, and Merry Doomsday. }:{D …Hohohoaaahhhhhhh! Run!

_-May Dread watch over you- _


End file.
